


The Meme I Didn't Keep a Dream

by Michaelinthebathroomeatingsourcream



Series: Fandom group chats [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura is klance trash #1, And has a twin sister, Asexual Hunk, Asexual/Aromantic Pidge, Biracial Keith, Cuban Lance, Demiromantic Hunk, Gay Keith, I just keep forgetting to add tags, Is the worst tagger in the world, Japanese Shiro, Keith Lance and Pidge like to stim together, Korean Keith, Lance also likes makeup and clothes, Lance has anxiety, Langst, Marshallese Hunk, Multi, Pan Allura, SUPER LANGST, Soon some Kangst, Trans Girl Pidge, and insecure, bi lance, gay Matt, he pines so hard, hot topic employee Keith, i love lance, i'm the worst, keith and the crew helps him though it, kill me now, klance, lance is cryptid, my poor son is sad, not really sure how their not all dead, pan Shiro, pining lance, same tho son, so much klance, sue me, texan keith, they all real good friends, they're all in college, well he's half korean, why I like hurting my children?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:26:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 33,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8832166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaelinthebathroomeatingsourcream/pseuds/Michaelinthebathroomeatingsourcream
Summary: A bunch of gay dorks and a group chatLance= LancelotKeith= Dat gayPidge= PigeonHunk= MomShiro= Space dadAllura= Beat yo assMatt= Mattpatt





	1. Shh

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Keith be Shiro

Pigeon has created a new group chat

Pigeon had added dat gay, space dad, mom, mattpatt, Lancelot, and beat yo ass

Pigeon has named chat voltron 

Pigeon: question

Pigeon: if hunk is our mom and Shiro is space dad does that mean their married 

Mom: yes 

Space dad: yes 

Mattpatt: Shiro your cheating on me?!?!

Space dad: baby I'm sorry 

Mattpatt: we are never getting back together

Space dad: baby come back! 

Dat gay: you two are the worst kinda couple 

Space dad: you're just jealous 

Lancelot: mom Pidge is hitting me! 

Mom: don't hit your brother Katie

Dat gay: kill him Katie 

Space dad: don't tell Pidge to kill you're boyfriend Keith 

Dat gay: he's still not my boyfriend guys 

Mattpatt: but want to be

Dat gay: hey Matt do us all a favor and shut the fuck up

Beat yo ass: well someone's sensitive today 

Space dad: Keith it's okay we all know you love Lance 

Dat gay: I hate all of you 

Mattpatt: except Lance 

Mom: because you love him 

Lancelot: I fight Katie for five seconds and this happens 

Beat yo ass: who won 

Pigeon: I did 

Pigeon: he's hiding in the bathroom 

Lancelot: this is the only tactic I know 

Lancelot: I've used it for years 

Mattpatt: same man 

Lancelot: dude sisters are the scariest creatures on the face of the earth 

Pigeon: I can't even disagree with this 

Mom: so family what have you been doing all day 

Dat gay: I had fencing practice 

Space dad: I had work 

Pigeon: I played Pokemon pretty much all day 

Mattpatt: classes

Beat yo ass: work sadly 

Lancelot: I cleaned the whole apartment

Lancelot: because when it messy it stresses hunk out and an unhappy hunk makes a sad Lance 

Pigeon: can confirm he cleaned all day 

Mom: I'm literally crying 

Mom: Lance this is why you're my favorite 

Space dad: hey Lance wanna clean my apartment??? :D

Lancelot: no cause I'm just about to pass out from cleaning ours 

Lancelot: it was very messy 

Space dad: but Keith and Matt never help 

Lancelot: sorry I'm busy passing out 

Pigeon: he listened to only three albums the whole time 

Dat gay: oh boy what kick is he on now 

Pigeon: he listened to in the heights, Hamilton, and the Hamilton mixtape the past ten hours 

Mom: IT TOOK YOU TEN HOURS TO CLEAN THE APARTMENT 

Lancelot: dude I did I deep clean 

Lancelot: everything I learned from my clean freak of a dad finally came into play 

Mom: Hold on I'm stopping to get pizza and ice cream for you 

Mom: cause I love you right now 

Lancelot: YAY!!!! :D :D :D

Pigeon: YES

Pigeon: I LOVE RIDING OFF LANCES GOOD DEEDS 

Dat gay: Shiro if I cleaned the apartment would you get me food?

Space dad: no cause you would probably just from everything in a closet 

Mattpatt: what about me 

Space dad: you would do the same exact thing 

Space dad: so no 

Beat yo ass: when space dad says no he means no 

Dat gay: I hate this fucking family 

Mom: I just got home and holy shit 

Mom sent a video 

Mattpatt: maybe you should go into house work Lance 

Lancelot: don't be racist Matt 

Lancelot: just because I'm Hispanic doesn't mean I should go into house work 

Lancelot: Jesus Christ you white people with you white privilege 

Mattpatt: I'm sorry for offending you Lance

Mattpatt: please forgive me

Lancelot: if you come over and play just dance with me then we have ourselves a deal

Mattpatt: on my way 

Mattpatt: Get ready to get you ass kicked Lance 

Space dad: I'm coming with 

Space dad: any chance to see Matt dance is a chance I'll take 

Beat yo ass: can I get in on this dance party?????????

Lancelot: of course boo 

Beat yo ass: yay!!!

Dat gay: I guess I'm coming with as well??? 

Dat gay: Pidge if I bring my ds will you play animal crossing with me 

Pigeon: of fucking course 

Mom: I'm going to need a lot more pizza 

***

Space dad has created a chat

Space dad has added dat gay 

Space dad: do you just want to see Lance dance 

Space dad: (lol Lance rhymes with dance) 

Dat gay: shh

Space dad: Keith 

Dat gay: shhhhhhhhhhh

Space dad: it's okay I was same with Matt 

Space dad: even i pinned hard 

Dat gay: SHH 

Space dad: it's really cute actually

Dat gay: SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH


	2. Treat yo self

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura and Lance are besties and Keith's crush is slowly killing him

Lancelot has created a new chat 

Lancelot has added Beat yo ass 

Lancelot: ALLURA 

Beat yo ass: LANCE 

Lancelot: GUESS WHAT TOMORROW IS 

Beat yo ass: TREAT YO SELF DAY?!?!!

Lancelot: HELLS YA 

Beat yo ass: AHHHHH 

Beat yo ass: I've got the day planned

Beat yo ass: so for breakfast we're going to go to syrups 

Lancelot: cinnamon roll pancakes???

Beat yo ass: of fucking course 

Beat yo ass: then we head to the spa 

Beat yo ass: I got Shay to get us a really good deal 

Lancelot: remind me to tell Shay that I love her 

Beat yo ass: lunch will be provided there

Beat yo ass: we'll be done at the spa by 4:00 so we can go shopping 

Lancelot: we need to go Sephora for sure I'm almost my favorite liquid lipsticks 

Beat yo ass: I'm almost out of my highlighter 

Lancelot: the pink one???

Beat yo ass: yeah 

Lancelot: I thought you bought like ten containers

Beat yo ass: yeah I did but SOMEONE STOLE FIVE OF THEM 

Lancelot: hey that's revenge for stealing my eyeshadows 

Beat yo ass: hmm fine 

Beat yo ass: and we'll finish off the night with ice cream for dinner 

Lancelot: this is going to be the best treat yo self day ever 

***

Mattpatt: GUYS IN PANICKING

Mattpatt: IM IN THE BATHROOM AND IM NOT SURE IF I LOCKED THE DOOR 

Mattpatt: HELP 

Space dad: breathe Matt 

Dat gay: karma bitch 

Pigeon: karma bitch 

Pigeon: JINX NOW YOU CANT TALK TILL SOMEONE SAYS YOUR NAME 

Space dad: Keith 

Pigeon: fuck you Shiro 

Dat gay: suck it Pidge 

Mattpatt: false alarm guys it was locked 

Mom: great now I have to worry about Matt 

Mom: you're an adult now Matt I shouldn't have to worry about you like Lance, Katie, and Keith 

Lancelot: hey does anyone want to be my study buddy?????? 

Lancelot: please I'm about to throw all my books and notes out the window 

Mom: can't I'm at shays 

Mom: she says hi btw 

Lancelot: tell Shay I love her and thank you!!

Lancelot: she'll know what I'm talking about

Mom: she says she loves you too and you're welcome 

Pigeon: I'm in class 

Mom: Katie don't text class! 

Space dad: Katie what have I told you about texting in class! 

Pigeon: the parents strike again 

Space dad: Matt and I can't were going out on a date 

Mattpatt: he won't tell me what we're doing and its getting on my everlasting nerves 

Space dad: don't worry babe you'll love it 

Mattpatt: don't you babe me! 

Lancelot: please guys I'm dying here! 

Beat yo ass: sorry babe I'm at work 

Dat gay: where are you 

Lancelot: second library

Lancelot: west wing 

Dat gay: how long have you been there

Lancelot: about three hours now 

Dat gay: okay I'm stopping to get coffee so I'll be there in about 20 minutes 

Lancelot: I LOVE KEITH 

Lancelot: I MIGHT ACTUALLY KISS YOU WHEN YOU GET HERE 

Dat gay: please don't 

Lancelot: I kid I kid 

Lancelot: but really thank you thank you thank you 

Lancelot: I am eternally grateful 

Beat yo ass: klance is real 

Space dad: klance is canon

Mom: get they're going to get married guys 

Pigeon: you guys are so fucking gay

Pigeon: I love it 

Mattpatt: get it Keith! 

Dat gay: let me die 

Lancelot: me and Keith are bros 

Lancelot: nothing more 

Pigeon: all evidence says otherwise 

Lancelot: hush Katie 

Dat gay: I'm here where are you

Dat gay: wait never mind I see you

Dat gay: wow you do look like you're ready to die 

Lancelot: end my suffering 

***  
Space dad: how badly did you freak out when Lance said he loved you? 

Dat gay: very badly

Space dad: how red did you get when he said he wanted to kiss you 

Dat gay: I looked like a tomato 

Dat gay: but it doesn't matter 

Dat gay: like he said were friends 

Dat gay: nothing more nothing less 

Dat gay: and that's all we'll ever be 

Space dad: you don't know for sure Keith 

Dat gay: but I do 

Dat gay: I can't risk my friendship with over some stupid crush 

Space dad: a stupid crush that has lasted for the past two years

Space dad: remember when I thought Matt only liked me as a friend 

Space dad: look at us now 

Space dad: we're nearing two years of dating and I know for a fact he loves me 

Space dad: and that was because I let go of all fear and just went for it 

Dat gay: I just can't Shiro 

Dat gay: it would hurt to much 

Dat gay: I just can't... 

Space dad: okay but you can't just keep doing this to yourself Keith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos and comments! Hope you enjoy this chapter!


	3. Wait Lance can cook?!?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Keith are gay, Shiro and hunk are tired parents, and Allura is klance trash

Lancelot: hunk are you almost home 

Pigeon: yes we want to watch chopped 

Lancelot: and dinner is done

Pigeon: Lance made Mac and cheese and he won't let me eat any 

Mom: yes Mac and cheese! 

Mom: I'm cheering 

Dat gay: guys why are you so excited about Mac and cheese 

Pigeon: because Lance makes the best Mac and cheese 

Dat gay: I still don't understand 

Dat gay: even Matt can make Mac and cheese 

Mom: you don't understand 

Dat gay: obviously 

Mom: Lance makes homemade Mac and cheese 

Pigeon sent an image 

Dat gay: Lance did not make that 

Pigeon: he did 

Mom: he can make a bunch of other things 

Pigeon: he tacos are bomb 

Mom: He's also really good at desserts 

Pigeon: and breakfast 

Lancelot: aw guys I'm blushing 

Space dad: wait Lance can cook 

Mattpatt: holy shit what?!?!

Dat gay: *whispers* 

Dat gay: what the fuck 

Lancelot: wait did you guys really think I couldn't cook 

Space dad: that's exactly what we thought 

Lancelot: well listen here you lot! 

Lancelot: without me (and hunk) Katie would be starving herself on ramen and Pringles! 

Pigeon: this is true 

Pigeon: I burn water 

Mom: wait Shiro, Matt, and Keith 

Mom: who is the cook in your household 

Mattpatt: dude none of us can cook for our lives 

Dat gay: I haven't touched the oven since the burnt chicken of last year 

Space dad: *shivers in horror* 

Lancelot: what the fuck! What the fuck! 

Mom: WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME YOU GUYS ATE A VEGETABLE?!?!??!

Space dad: well I eat salads all the time but the other two... 

Mattpatt: lol what are vegetables

Mom: THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE 

Dat gay: hunk it's not that big of deal 

Lancelot: BUT IT IS KEITH

Lancelot: IT IS A SUPER BIG DEAL 

Pigeon: hunk is home now 

Pigeon: him and Lance are talking whispering to each other 

Pigeon: wait they're done 

Lancelot: HUNK AND I HAVE MADE A DECISION 

Mom: me and Lance are going to be making you food from now on 

Space dad: you guys really don't have to do that

Lancelot: oh no we do 

Mom: we absolutely do 

Pigeon: Lance is making more Mac and cheese 

Pigeon: hunk is cutting up some veggies and sausages

Pigeon: you can't stop the now 

Lancelot: we're two men on mission 

Space dad: well thank you two 

Space dad: we really appreciate it 

Mattpatt: ya you guys are the best! 

***

Lancelot has created a new chat 

Lancelot has added Dat gay 

Lancelot: KEEEEEEF 

Dat gay: what Lance 

Lancelot: I HAVE A WHOLE BAG OF LENON HEADS 

Lancelot: COME OVER IF YOU WANT SOME 

Dat gay: I'll be there in five 

***   
Mom has created a new chat 

Mom has added space dad 

Mom has named the chat parents 

Mom: Shiro set up dentist appointment for Keith 

Space dad: what why???

Mom: because I just came how to find him and Lance eating a giant bag of lemon heads 

Space dad: Jesus Christ 

Space dad: Yell at him for me 

Mom: on it 

Mom: him and Lance are being brats 

Space dad: I'm calling Keith 

Space dad: DID HE IGNORE ME 

Mom: He did 

Mom: I got Lance to give up the bag 

Mom: I told him that if he didn't give it to me I would give Pidge all the passwords to his devices 

Space dad: I'm using that on Keith from now on 

Mom: what are we going to with these two 

Space dad: I don't know... 

Space dad: wait... 

Space dad: I think I do 

Mom: hm?

Space dad: how would you feel about me and you working together on getting them together 

Mom: I'm listening 

***

Lancelot: are you home? 

Dat gay: yeah 

Lancelot: okay I'm bringing your diner over 

Dat gay: I still can't believe your doing this 

Lancelot: believe it baby 

Dat gay: never call me baby again 

Lancelot: okay babe ;) 

Dat gay: it's time to stop

Lancelot: where are you parents who the fuck are your parents 

Dat gay: don't make me laugh I'm annoyed with you 

Lancelot: well I have completed my two jobs 

Dat gay: and those are???

Lancelot: annoy Keith and make Keith laugh 

Dat gay: why make me laugh?

Lancelot: because you have a nice laugh...

Dat gay: oh 

Lancelot: is that weird I'm sorry I made it weird! 

Dat gay: no! No you're fine! It's just...

Dat gay: thanks 

Lancelot: you're welcome 

*** 

Lancelot has created a new chat 

Lancelot has added mom 

Lancelot: HUNK HELP 

Lancelot has sent a picture 

Lancelot: DID I FUCK UP 

Mom: Lance you didn't fuck up 

Lancelot: I THINK I DID 

Lancelot: I MADE IT WEIRD 

Mom: Lance you're fine 

Mom: calm down Lance! 

Mom: breathe 

Lancelot: okay I'm better 

Lancelot: but I think I weirded him out 

Mom: I don't think you did 

Lancelot: but 

Mom: buts are for sitting 

Mom: you're fine 

Lancelot: okay....

***

Dat gay has sent a picture 

Dat gay: WHAT THE FUCK DOES THIS MEAN SHIRO 

Dat gay: HE CALLED ME PET NAMES 

Dat gay: WHAT DOES THIS MEAN 

Space dad: first of all language 

Space dad: I think he might be flirting with you 

Dat gay: no no no no no no no no 

Space dad: yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes 

Dat gay: he can't be 

Space dad: he could be 

Dat gay: no he isn't 

Dat gay: he doesn't like me like that 

Dat gay: just no 

Space dad: Keith 

Space dad: you are why I have so much stress 

*** 

Space dad has sent a picture 

Space dad: end my suffering 

Mom: same 

Mom has sent a picture 

Space dad: I think we need to bring in the big guns 

Mom: Allura?

Space dad: absolutely 

Mom: on it 

Mom has added beat yo ass 

Mom: Allura read all the previous messages 

Beat yo ass: holy shit 

Beat yo ass: holy shit! 

Beat yo ass: HOLY SHIT!!!!!!

Beat yo ass has changed their name to klance trash #1 

Klance trash #1: I'm in 

Klance trash #1: first we have to think of a plan 

Mom: go team go!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thank you all so much for the comments and kudos! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	4. What the fuck did I just write

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: SHITTY SEXTING AND MILD ANGSTY YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED

Pigeon: where are you guys?

Lancelot: we're at Allura's 

Mom: tea time with Allura and Shay 

Pigeon: okay on your way home pick up milk were out 

Mom: got it! 

*** 

Mattpatt: Shiro come hold me!

Space dad: I'm on my way babe! 

Dat gay: oh my god guys don't couple talk on our house chat!!!

Mattpatt: whoops sorry Keith! 

Dat gay: you better be! 

*** 

Space dad: babe don't forget we have dinner with your parents this weekend 

Mattpatt: thanks baby I totally forgot 

Dat gay: GUYS 

Space dad: Sorry!!

Mattpatt: Sorry again Keith! 

*** 

Mattpatt: Baby I need you 

Space dad: baby not right now I'm at work

Mattpatt: but I want you!!!

Mattpatt: just go on break and call me 

Mattpatt: please baby

Space dad: okay okay! 

Space dad: okay give be five minutes 

Mattpatt: here's a little treat for you 

Mattpatt has sent a picture 

Dat gay: HOLY SHIT GUYS STOP 

Dat gay: I AM AN INNOCENT CHILD WHO DOESNT NEED TO SEE THIS 

Dat gay: SOMEONE GIVE ME SOME FUCKING EYE BLEACH 

Dat gay: AHHHHHHHH 

Dat gay: LEAVE ROOM FOR JESUS GUYS 

Dat gay: KILL ME 

Space dad: OMG KEITH I AM SO SORRY 

Mattpatt: KEITH?!?!?!

Dat gay: I DONT WANT SEE THIS AGAIN 

***

Dat gay: I'm going kill Matt and Shiro 

Lancelot: what why???

Dat gay: let's just say they keep mistaking our roommate chat for their personal chat 

Dat gay: I'll spare you and won't send you a screen shot about the last time it happened 

Dat gay: but let's just say it was bad 

Lancelot: oh you poor child 

Lancelot: here's some bleach for your eyes 

Lancelot: Keith???

Lancelot: where did you go 

Lancelot: did you murder them 

Dat gay: hey can I come hide at your house 

Lancelot: oh god you did! 

Dat gay: no! I promise I didn't murder them 

Dat gay: but I may have or may have not dumped all their clothes out the window 

Lancelot: the doors unlocked 

Dat gay: you're a life saver 

Dat gay: is it okay if I spend the night 

Dat gay: they're going to be pissed 

Lancelot: Pidge is staying at her parents for the weekend and hunk is at shays for the night so no one will turn you in 

Dat gay: once again thank you 

Lancelot: yay slumber party! 

Lancelot: stop by the store and I'll make cookies tonight ;) 

Dat gay: can we watch Yuri on ice? 

Dat gay: I need some good vibes 

Lancelot: do you even need to ask 

*** 

Mattpatt: KEITH!!! 

Mattpatt: YOU FUCKING BITCH 

Mom: what has my son done now 

Mattpatt: HE THREW ALL OF ME AND SHIROS CLOTHES OUT THE WINDOW 

Mom: Keith what the hell?!?!

Lancelot: holy shit mom cursed 

Dat gay: STOP SEXTING ON OUR GROUP CHAT 

Pigeon: IM DYING 

Dat gay: MATT SENT A NUDE AND EVERYTHING 

Pigeon: I AM SO SORRY KEITH 

Space dad: KEITH WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU 

Lancelot: holy shit dad cursed 

Mattpatt: WHO THE FUCK IS HARBORING THAT CRIMINAL 

Klance trash #1: WHAT THE FUCK MATT 

Klance trash #1: WHAT THE FUCK SHIRO 

Klance trash #1: WHAT THE FUCK KEITH 

Klance trash #1: WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING 

Lancelot: what the fuck is up with your name Allura 

Klance trash #1: I am Klance trash 

Lancelot: whatever 

Space dad: KEITH ANSWER YOUR FUCKING PHONE 

Dat gay: NO 

Mattpatt: DAMNIT HE LOCKED ROOM WITH ALL HIS STUPID LOCKS SO I CANT TAKE MY REVENGE 

Space dad: KEITH ANSWER THE PHONE 

Dat gay: NO 

Pigeon: BREAK DOWN THE DOOR MATT 

Dat gay: WHOS SIDE ARE YOU ON PIDGE?!?! 

Pigeon: I'm on my side 

Pigeon: and on my side I want to see you guys destroy each other 

Mattpatt: I CANT BREAK DOWN THE DOOR BECAUSE OUR LANDLORD HATES US ENOUGH ALREADY 

Mom: we all just need to calm down! 

Lancelot: I'm just enjoying watching everything burning down in flames around me 

Pigeon: welcome to the club 

Pigeon: want some popcorn?

Klance trash #1: oh I do!!!

Dat gay: well you won't see me for the rest weekend since you're going to matts 

Mattpatt: you gotta come home tonight 

Dat gay: no I don't 

Space dad: oh my god Lance are harboring him?!?!

Lancelot: maybe... 

Mattpatt: Lance turn him in to us and we'll give you whatever you want 

Lancelot: no we're having a slumber party 

Lancelot: the cookies are baking in the oven as we speak

Lancelot: we're going to eat junk food and watch Yoi all night 

Lancelot: Keith even said I could do his hair and makeup 

Lancelot: we're having a bonding moment guys! 

Dat gay: we already had a bonding moment but you just don't remember! 

Lancelot: IM SORRY I CANT REMEMBER KEITH 

Lancelot: IM SURE IT WAS BEAUTIFUL AND BONDY BUT I WAS DRUNK AS FUCK AND YOU KNOW I BLACK OUT WHEN I DRINK 

Lancelot: AND WHEN I BLACK OUT I DONT REMEMBER SHIT FROM THE NIGHT BEFORE

Mom: he really doesn't 

Mom: one time he drunk a whole bottle of perfume 

Mom: when he woke the next morning he was super confused why his mouth tastes like a flower shop

Pigeon: one time he jumped down a flight of stairs with just bubble wrap to protect him 

Pigeon: the next morning he was still wrapped in bubble wrap lying at the bottom of the stair case

Klance trash #1: one time the cops showed up and he decided to yell fuck the police 

Klance trash #1: in their face 

Klance trash #1: he woke up in a jail cell the next morning 

Dat gay: how are you not dead 

Lancelot: I honestly have no fucking clue 

Lancelot: HOLY SHIT THEYRE HERE 

Mattpatt: GIVE US KEITH LANCE AND WE WONT HURT YOU 

Lancelot: NO 

Lancelot: Keith is currently hiding 

Lancelot: I won't say where 

Dat gay: thanks man 

Lancelot: you welcome 

Space dad: Lance if you give us Keith well give ten icys 

Lancelot: tempting but no 

Klance trash #1: he has to protect his boyfriend 

Lancelot: yeah! 

Lancelot: wait 

Lancelot: shit! I didn't mean 

Lancelot: damnit fuck! 

Lancelot: THAT WAS AN AWFUL TRICK 

Klance trash #1: AHHHHH 

Mom: AHHHHHH 

Pigeon: HA GAY 

Space dad: well I'm satisfied ready to go home Matt 

Mattpatt: I'm screaming!!! 

Space dad: can confirm 

Lancelot: I DIDNT MEAN I JUST I 

Lancelot has left the chat 

Dat gay has left the chat 

Klance trash #1: I am blessed 

*** 

Lancelot: hunk help 

Lancelot: Keith fell asleep and he's super cute and I'm super gay for him 

Mom: just move him and go to bed 

Lancelot: but... This might be the only chance I get to cuddle with him 

Mom: Jesus you're hopeless 

Lancelot: I am fully aware of this 

Mom: just ask him out man! 

Lancelot: I just can't! 

Lancelot: he's Keith and he's way out of my league and he doesn't even like me like that

Mom: you don't know that 

Lancelot: but I do... 

Lancelot: he just couldn't 

Lancelot: I'm me and he's Keith 

Lancelot: I'm gross trash and I have nothing to bring to the table 

Lancelot: and he's beautiful and smart and talented and wonderful 

Mom: Lance... 

Mom: you are not gross trash 

Lancelot: yes I am 

Mom: Lance 

Mom: Lance? 

Mom: what am I going to do with you 

*** 

Dat gay: Shiro help!!!! 

Dat gay: I just woke up 

Dat gay: it to early for this! 

Dat gay: Lance is cradling me in his arms!!! 

Dat gay: holy shit I can't breathe 

Dat gay: holy shit I'm gay!!! 

Space dad: I'm sorry I don't help traitors 

Dat gay: SHIRO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was going to finish this when I got home tonight but you know I watch Yoi instead because I'm trash
> 
> Once again thank you guys for all the comments and kudos! I hope you liked this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!!!


	5. Sorry!

Hey guys! I am so sorry I haven't been updating at all. It's a looooog story, but the short version is that my parents found I was writing gay stuff and freaked out. So now I have not immediate access to the internet (i am currently using my friends computer). Once again I am so so so sorry about this and I'm trying to find a way around it but if i ca't this might be bye for a while sadly.


	6. Guess who's back!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lancelot: you just don't understand because you're an asexual bird 
> 
> Pigeon has changed their name to asexual bird 
> 
> Asexual bird: you right you right 
> 
> Asexual bird: but you should still talk to him 
> 
> Asexual bird: I think you will be pleasantly surprised

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the notes at the end

Mattpatt: what the hell is Keith listening to

Space dad: he's listening to his pining play list 

Mattpatt: Jesus Christ! 

Mattpatt: how hard does this boy pine 

Space dad: very hard

Mattpatt: hold on 

***

Mattpatt: hey Pidge what's Lance doing at this exact moment right now 

Pigeon: at this exact moment he is lying on his bedroom floor eating cookies and being sad about Keith 

Mattpatt: that's what I thought 

*** 

Space dad: Keith did you take the ice cream out of the fridge?!?!?!

Dat gay: no...

Dat gay: maybe...

Dat gay: yes... 

Space dad: Keith you're lactose intolerant you can't do that 

Space dad: you're going to feel awful 

Dat gay: TOO LATE 

Dat gay: SHIRO WHENEVER IN AROUND HIM ITS LIKE IM CONSTANTLY GETTING PUNCHED IN THE GUT 

Dat gay: IF I CANT HAVE LANCE AT LEAST LET ME HAVE THE ICE CREAM 

Space dad: I worry about you 

***

Space dad: was it worth it

Dat gay: yes 

Space dad: Keith you've been in the bathroom for the past hour 

Dat gay: still worth it 

Space dad: Jesus Christ 

Dat gay: is our lord and savior yes 

Space dad: I hate you

Dat gay: no you don't I'm your son 

Space dad: fine I just don't like you at the moment 

Dat gay: <3 

***

Lancelot: I hate this 

Mom: I know buddy 

Lancelot: why Keith 

Lancelot: why couldn't it be like a brick or something! 

Mom: a brick? 

Lancelot: well I understand why because Keith is beautiful and amazing but still 

Lancelot: why did it have to be one of best and closest friends! 

Mom: remember when you hated him? 

Mom: that seemed like just yesterday 

Mom: look how you've grown 

Lancelot: how do you stop crushing on someone 

Lancelot: I need to end my suffering right now 

Mom: I know how 

Mom: ask him out

Lancelot: hunk be serious 

Lancelot: how many times do we have to go over this 

Mom: till you ask him out 

Lancelot: which will be never so....

Mom: do you always have to be this difficult 

Lancelot: it's my thing 

*** 

Pigeon: Jesus Christ you're gay 

Lancelot: actually I'm bi sooooo

Pigeon: you know what I mean! 

Pigeon: why don't you just talk to him???

Pigeon: even if he doesn't like you like that (except he totally does and you're both dumb idiots) it would better to just get it out in the air 

Lancelot: Pidge I just can't talk to him!

Lancelot: I can't take the risk to make things worse than they were before we became friends 

Lancelot: I don't want him to ever stop talking to me 

Pigeon: I don't think he would stop talking to you 

Pigeon: he's your friend Lance 

Pigeon: he's not going to just straight up abandon you 

Lancelot: you just don't understand because you're an asexual bird 

Pigeon has changed their name to asexual bird 

Asexual bird: you right you right 

Asexual bird: but you should still talk to him 

Asexual bird: I think you will be pleasantly surprised 

***

Asexual bird: Keith you need to tell Lance about how you feel 

Asexual bird: you two are slowly kill all of us 

Dat gay: not you to! 

Dat gay: I get this shit enough from Shiro and Matt 

Asexual bird: please tell him! 

Dat gay: no because he doesn't like me like that 

Asexual bird: how do you know?!?!?!

Dat gay: I just do okay!!!!

Dat gay: why would he like me 

Dat gay: he could have any girl he wants 

Dat gay: so why would he pick me 

Asexual bird: you do realize that he is bisexual as fuck right 

Dat gay: yeah but... 

Dat gay: one time we were talking about his bisexuality and he told me about what he liked about guys and girls 

Dat gay: he said he liked girls because they're soft and pretty and are able to communicate their feelings better than guys 

Dat gay: and I'm none of those things 

Asexual bird: well what does he like about guys? 

Dat gay: what? 

Asexual bird: what does he like about guys 

Dat gay: well he said they tend to be more up for a challenge 

Dat gay: that he likes how guys look

Dat gay: how secretly caring guys are 

Asexual bird: well look at that! You fit all three things Lance likes about guys!

Asexual bird: you're competitive, you look like a dude, and you're secretly a cinnamon roll! 

Asexual bird: interesting! 

Dat gay: I still don't know Pidge 

Asexual bird: God you are insufferable 

***

Asexual bird: they're both idiots 

Klance trash #1: so nether of them want to make the first move 

Asexual bird: yep 

Mom: end my suffering

Mattpatt: I think me and Shiro suffer more 

Mom: no way

Mom: Lance sits around the house all day eating food and pouting 

Mom: it's always Keith this Keith that! 

Mom: I'm really sick of name Keith 

Space dad: you don't understand 

Space dad: Keith has a playlist for Lance 

Mattpatt: we call it his pining playlist

Space dad: he plays it at 2:00 am 

Mattpatt: we've had to ban ice cream because lactose intolerant boy will eat all of it while crying and then spend the rest of the day in the bathroom 

Space dad: while listening to said pining playlist 

Mom: okay you win 

Klance trash #1: Jesus Christ Keith 

Asexual bird: I say we lock them in a closet till they talk about it 

Asexual bird: or start making out 

Asexual bird: ether one works 

Klance trash #1: I seconded this 

Space dad: no what we need is a plan 

Mattpatt: and I think I have one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI IM BACK!!!!! It's so nice to be posting again sorry for the massive break again but I'm back in black! I would just like to thank everyone who left such kind words on the last chapter I love you all! Updates should be everyday again (not sure I decided to go back to public school this semester and I don't know how that's going to affect my writing). So updates on life I started going to public school again so that's cool, I would like to start petitioning the new ship name for Keith/Lance should be purple, season two happened and I cried, I'm super bisexual and can't help but getting crushes on the wrong people (aka people who are not gay for me), and yeah life is weird. See you next chapter (I'll probably post one in thirty minutes)


	7. HERE COMES DAT GAY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dat gay: I get out of class and this happens 
> 
> Asexual bird: HERE COME DAT GAY 
> 
> Lancelot: OH SHIT WADDUP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warring there is mention of abusive relationships at the end

Lancelot: da fuck just happen Pidge 

Asexual bird: I DONT KNOW 

Lancelot: I'm dying!!!

Mom: PIDGE WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT FIRES IN THE HOUSE 

Mom: LANCE WHY WERE YOU HELPING HER 

Lancelot: I CANT STOP LAUGHING 

Space dad: Katie what did you do 

Asexual bird: Lance was helping me with this experiment I've been working and I don't know what happened but let's just say it exploded in our faces and now me and Lance can't stop laughing 

Mom: I'm pretty sure they're both high right now 

Lancelot: HIGH ON SCIENCE 

Asexual bird: YEAH BOI

Mattpatt: why wasn't I invited to get high on science :( 

Asexual bird: I'm sorrrrrey bubs i promise next time 

Mattpatt: yay!

Space dad: Matt don't encourage them 

Dat gay: I get out of class and this happens 

Asexual bird: HERE COME DAT GAY 

Lancelot: OH SHIT WADDUP 

Mom: they're laying on the floor laughing 

Asexual bird: Lance you're my best friend 

Lancelot: aw Pidge you're mine too 

Lancelot: I love you 

Asexual bird: I love you too man 

Dat gay: what are we chopped liver? 

Asexual bird: yes 

Lancelot: yes 

Mom: wow 

Space dad: I'm offended 

Mattpatt: I'm your brother Pidge 

Klance trash #1: Lance I loved you 

Lancelot: sorry babe I'm with Pidge now 

Klance trash #1: damn you Pidge! 

Mom: smh 

Dat gay: same

***

Dat gay: I have been offended 

Lancelot: what happened now? 

Dat gay: as a person who is gay as shit I am disgusted 

Lancelot: still confused. 

Dat gay: listen me and my gay ass don't need this kinda negativity in our lives 

Lancelot: ????

Dat gay: I just got out of my Economics class 

Dat gay: and we got a new teacher today (his name is Mr. Sendak) and he fucking says to everyone 

Dat gay: "I will not tolerate any homosexual behavior in this class. You can promote your gay agenda in someone else's class." 

Lancelot: I'm going to fucking destroy him. 

Dat gay: I'm having one of those moments where I really regret not having a boyfriend 

Dat gay: cause all I want to do right now is march into his room and make out with a boy while flipping him the bird 

Lancelot: I'll do it 

Dat gay: what? 

Lancelot: I'll kiss you while you flip him bird 

Dat gay: what 

Lancelot: or not! We don't have to do that 

Dat gay: what 

Lancelot: I'm just saying if you ever want to do that I'll be there if you want me to 

Dat gay: what 

Lancelot: weeeell I've gotta go Hunk needs me to help Pidge do something 

Lancelot: bye! 

Dat gay: what 

***

Dat gay has sent an image 

Dat gay: wHaT?!?!?!?! 

Space dad: I think Lance said he wants to kiss you 

Dat gay: WHAT 

Space dad: Keith what was that noise? 

***

Space dad: hey guys! Keith won't be using his phone for awhile

Mom: what happened????

Asexual bird: is this what Matt has been laughing about for the past five minutes 

Klance trash #1: did you ground him???

Lancelot: did he throw your clothes out the window again? 

Space dad: he threw his phone at the wall and it not only shattered but created a massive hole in the wall 

Space dad has sent an image 

Mom: what 

Lancelot: the 

Asexual bird: fuck 

Klance trash #1: ?!?!?!

Space dad: yeah and he won't be getting a new phone for awhile because he's poor and needs a job and when he does get one he has to pay for the hole first 

Klance trash #1: what happened to his job at the recorded shop??? 

Space dad: he got fired 

Space dad: he threw a bunch of CDs at this one guy 

Mom: Lance is now dead 

Mom: he died from laughing 

Mom has sent a picture 

Mom: are you happy now? 

Space dad: Keith say "F you guys" 

Space dad: he said the actual word but I won't say it 

Asexual bird: because you're six 

Space dad: screw you 

Mattpatt: Shiro now that I know your true age I don't know if I can continue our relationship

Space dad: I hate all of you 

Klance trash #1: your older brother is a horrible influence on you 

Mom: I've never seen Lance laugh this much 

Lancelot: THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE 

Lancelot: IVE BEEN BLESSED THIS DAY 

Lancelot: FEBRUARY 20TH IS NOW OFFICIALLY A HOLY DAY 

Space dad: Keith is pouting in the corner 

Space dad has sent an image 

Mom: aww!

Mattpatt: he's so cute!

Asexual bird: fucking emo 

Klance trash #1: I think we're missing the big question here 

Lancelot: wat???

Klance trash #1: why did Keith throw his phone at the wall??? 

Asexual bird: OH YEAH 

Mom: I really want to know now 

Space dad: weeeell if you're asking

Space dad: let's just say he got super flustered over a certain text a certain Cuban sent to him 

Space dad: I'll let you interpret that how you want 

Mattpatt: Lance did you ask Keith out finally?!?!?! 

Asexual bird: GAY 

Klance trash #1: KLANCE IS REAL AS FUCK YOU GUYS 

Mom: you guys killed him are you proud of yourselves 

Mom has sent an image

Asexual bird: worth 

Mom: I have to deal with him now! 

*** 

Lancelot: do you really think Keith likes me 

Mom: Lance how many times do I have to tell you 

Mom: Keith is crazy about you 

Mom: if you asked Keith to marry you right now I'm pretty sure he would say yes 

Lancelot: okay........ 

Lancelot: okay 

Lancelot: but why? 

Lancelot: I'm so annoying and gross 

Mom: Lance you're not gross 

Lancelot: I'm worthless 

Lancelot: that's what they both said 

Lancelot: they said I was worthless and they're right 

Lancelot: I don't bring anything to the table 

Lancelot: I'm not cool 

Lancelot: I'm clingy 

Lancelot: I don't deserve love 

Mom: now you fucking listen to me Lance McClain. You're are one of the most wonderful people I have ever met and anyone would be lucky to have you. You're caring and kind and funny and smart and handsome. And anything they said isn't true. They both wanted to use you and they don't deserve to have the kinda of power to make you think like this still 

Lancelot: but they do 

Lancelot: I'm weak 

Mom: no you're not. 

Mom: you're a Survivor

Mom: you managed to get yourself out of two abusive relationships

Lancelot: yeah I also managed to get myself into them 

Lancelot: and I hate saying Nyma was abusive 

Lancelot: she never hit me 

Lancelot: and Lotor hit me once 

Mom: verbal abuse Lance 

Mom: and they can both kiss my ass. 

Lancelot: I still kinda want to see Pidge beat them up 

Mom: I'll help 

Mom: and if it helps I know Keith would never treat you like that

Mom: I know you're scared but don't 

Mom: Keith is a great guy and he really cares about you 

Mom: he would probably say the same things I said and then some 

Lancelot: you really think so? 

Mom: I know so 

Lancelot: okay 

Mom: have you put more thought into seeing that therapist 

Lancelot: no... 

Mom: well you should 

Mom: I just want you to be happy Lance 

Mom: I don't want you feeling like this anymore 

Lancelot: I don't to ether 

Lancelot: thanks for yelling at me 

Lancelot: I needed it 

Mom: that's my job 

Mom: I love you Lance 

Lancelot: I love you too buddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm thinking about writing a long distance Klance AU what do you guys think?


	8. The chapter where Keith get zero breaks from he's friends bullying even tho is phone is broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lancelot: guys 
> 
> Space dad: yes Lance? 
> 
> Lancelot: Pidge and I have a problem 
> 
> Mom: please tell me you didn't blow up anything in the apartment again 
> 
> Mom: cause you better start running now 
> 
> Asexual bird: no we didn't blow anything up
> 
> Klance trash #1: then what's the issue 
> 
> Lancelot has sent an image 
> 
> Space dad: is that a cow????

Lancelot: guys 

Lancelot: guys 

Lancelot: guys 

Space dad: yes Lance? 

Lancelot: Pidge and I have a problem 

Mom: please tell me you didn't blow up anything in the apartment again 

Mom: cause you better start running now 

Asexual bird: no we didn't blow anything up

Klance trash #1: then what's the issue 

Lancelot has sent an image 

Space dad: is that a cow???? 

Lancelot: mhm! 

Lancelot: his name Kaltenecker!

Mattpatt: waaaaaat 

Klance trash #1: he's so cute! 

Asexual bird: he was free with purchase! 

Mattpatt: can I come over and play with him!?!?!

Space dad: Matt stop encouraging them 

Space dad: Keith says he would like to see Kaltenecker as well

Lancelot: tell Keith he cannot give Kaltenecker up as an alien sacrifice! 

Space dad: Keith would never! 

Space dad: he loves cows!

Space dad: because he's from Texas 

Asexual bird: WHAT?!?!?! 

Mattpatt: KEITH IS FROM TEXAS 

Klance trash #1: TEXAS 

Lancelot: I FEEL BETRAYED 

Mom: WAIT WERE MORE WORRIED ABOUT THE FACT THAT KEITH IS FROM TEXAS THAN THE FACE THAT PIDGE AND LANCE HAVE A COW?!?!

Lancelot: ITS TEXAS HUNK 

Mom: YOU ARE NOT KEEPING THE COW! 

Lancelot: BUT IM ALREADY ATTACHED 

Asexual bird: he really is

Asexual bird has sent an image 

Mom: Lance stop laying on the cow 

Space dad: Keith says that's he's new favorite picture of you 

Asexual bird has sent an image

Klance trash #1: aw they're are so cute together! 

Mattpatt: just a boy and his cow 

Space dad: Keith says he ships it 

Space dad: you two are quite adorable 

Mom: does Keith know that you just told us that he was from Texas 

Space dad: :) 

Mattpatt: I can't believe I live with a Texan 

Mattpatt: is disgusted 

Asexual bird has sent an image 

Space dad: Aw!!! 

Mattpatt: Aww

Klance trash #1: THEYRE SO CUTE 

Mom: ... Lance Pidge no matter how many cute pics you send me of Lance and the cow the answer is still no 

Lancelot: but mom! 

Asexual bird has sent an image 

Klance trash #1: HOW CAN YOU SAY NO TO THOSE FACES HUNK 

Mom: like this 

Mom: no 

Space dad: hunk is honestly way stronger than me 

Space dad: I would of totally broke by now 

Mom: where would we even keep him?!?! 

Lancelot: in the bathroom of course 

Asexual bird: use your brain hunk 

Mom: NO 

Mom: go bring that cow back where it came from right now! 

Lancelot: BUT MOM! 

Asexual bird: you're going to make Lance cry hunk 

Asexual bird has sent an image 

Mattpatt: see what you've done Hunk!!!

Klance trash #1: he looks like you just told him he had to put his dog down 

Space dad: he looks like this one picture I have of Keith of when he was really little and his dad said he couldn't have another Popsicle 

Space dad: hold up let me find it 

Asexual bird: You're tearing this family apart hunk!!! 

Space dad: found it! 

Space dad has sent an image

Mom: AWWW

Klance trash #1: that's so precious!!!! 

Asexual bird: sweet black mail 

Mattpatt: black mail! 

Lancelot: he looks so sad!!! 

Space dad: Keith was the cutest 

Space dad: also it's very scary that Matt and Katie thought the Same thing 

Mattpatt: we're actually telepathically connected 

Mom: I believe it 

Mom: go bring back the cow! 

Lancelot: NO 

Asexual bird: NO 

Lancelot: YOURE NOT OUR REAL MOM 

Mom: if it's not gone by the time I get home I'll call your real moms 

Mattpatt: oh shit 

Space dad: oh wow 

Klance trash #1: my moms dead 

Space dad: Keith said lol what's a mom 

Lancelot: fine we'll take back the cow 

Mom: THANK YOU 

Asexual bird: we won't do it happily 

Mom: Jesus help me 

Space dad: JESUS TAKE THE WHEEL 

Space dad: TAKE IT FROM MY ONE HAND 

Mom: BEFORE I THROW MY CHILDREN OFF A MOVING BUS 

Lancelot: woah 

Space dad: IM LETTING GO 

Mom: SO GIVE ME ONE LAST CHANCE 

Space dad: AND SAVE ME FROM THIS ROAD IM ON 

Mom: JESUS TAKE THE WHEEL

Klance trash #1: that was beautiful 

Mattpatt: I bet Keith is singing it and that's what started 

Space dad: yep 

Mattpatt: fucking knew it 

Lancelot: it is one of the songs of his native land 

Space dad: I once caught him singing she thinks my tractor is sexy once 

Lancelot: WTF 

Space dad has sent a video 

Lancelot: WTF 

Mom: this is the best thing I've seen 

Klance trash #1: SING IT OUT KEITH 

Mattpatt: BLACK MAUL 

Asexual bird: FUCK YEAH MAIL 

Asexual bird: lol maul 

Lancelot: Maul 

Klance trash #1: maul 

Mom: maul 

Space dad: maul 

Mattpatt: fuck you guys 

Mattpatt: I don't deserve this kinda treatment 

Mattpatt: I'm cute and and I have a great ass so I only deserve the best 

Space dad: yeah you do 

Asexual bird: gay 

Lancelot: you guys are so fucking gay 

Space dad: not as gay as you are for Keith 

Lancelot: you shut the fuck up you fucking prick 

Space dad: Keith says he misses you losers 

Asexual bird: he ate lunch with me hunk and Lance two hours ago 

Space dad: he says he still misses his family 

Klance trash #1: aw <3 

Mom: aw! 

Mattpatt: I love you Keith! 

Asexual bird: gay 

Asexual bird: <3 

Lancelot: I MISS YOU SO MUCH MULLET :,,,,,,,( 

Asexual bird: GAY 

Klance trash #1: ThATs GaY!!!! 

Space dad: gay 

Mattpatt: gay!!!!!

Mom: my son is gay 

Lancelot: ....

Lancelot: hey guys remember last time we went out together and I was designated driver for the night? 

Mom: yeah why?? 

Lancelot has sent a video 

Lancelot has sent an image 

Lancelot has sent an image

Lancelot has sent a video 

Lancelot: I could totally post those on all my social medias right now 

Mattpatt: oh fuck no 

Mom: I love you Lance don't do this to me 

Space dad: NO SON DONT 

Klance trash #1: WHEN DID YOU BECOME SO EVIL 

Asexual bird: I RAISED YOU SO WELL 

Asexual bird: but please don't post those 

Asexual bird: I would have to throw myself into the abyss 

Lancelot: that's what I thought fuckers

***

Space dad: DONT BELIEVE A GODDAMN THING MATT SAYS 

Mom: Shiro? 

Klance trash #1: ??? 

Asexual bird: dad? 

Lancelot: Keith???? 

Space dad: HES A FUCKING LIAR AND A CEREAL THEIF SO HES SUPER UNTRUSTWORTHY 

Asexual bird: it's Keith 

Klance trash #1: hi Keith!

Lancelot: mullet! 

Mom: did you steal Shiro's phone Keith?? 

Space dad: MAYBE BUT ONLY BECAUSE THIS IS REALLY IMPORTANT 

Mattpatt: GUYS GUYS FUYS GUYS GUYS GUYS 

Lancelot: fuys 

Asexual bird: fuys 

Mom: fuys 

Klance trash #1: fuys 

Space dad: fuys 

Mattpatt: Normally that would piss me off beyond belief but nothing can get me down right 

Space dad: Matt I will destroy you

Mattpatt: KEITH GOT A JOB 

Space dad: fuck you 

Mom: I'm so proud! 

Asexual bird: finally! 

Klance trash #1: where??? 

Space dad: Matt I know where you sleep 

Mattpatt: hot topic 

Space dad: goddamnit 

Klance trash #1: oh 

Mom: my 

Asexual bird: fucking 

Lancelot: GOD 

Lancelot: OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD 

Lancelot: KEITH/HOT TOPIC IS CANNON 

Lancelot: MY OTP IS FINALLY TRUE 

Space dad: STOP IT LANCE 

Lancelot: MAKE ME TEXAN 

Space dad: WHO TOLD YOU IM FROM TEXAS 

Asexual bird: scroll up :) 

Mom: Keith? 

Klance trash #1: did he die from embarrassment 

Asexual bird: rip in peace Keith 

Lancelot: you can't run from your past Keith! 

Mattpatt: more like rip in peace Shiro's phone 

Lancelot: wat? 

Mattpatt: he threw Shiro's phone 

Mattpatt: at the wall 

Mattpatt: and created a hole 

Mattpatt: and it shattered 

Mattpatt: shiro just looked at it and looked at Keith got up from the kitchen table and just walked to our bedroom and shut the door 

Mattpatt: not sure what he's doing in there but Keith has now locked himself in his room 

Lancelot: you know the first time it was funny now I'm just concerned 

Asexual bird: he needs help 

Klance trash #1: he needs Jesus 

Mom: Someone save Shiro 

Mattpatt: Shiro has now come out of our room 

Mattpatt: Shiro has now grounded Keith 

Mattpatt: Shiro has now retreated back into the bedroom 

Mattpatt: so I'll be their voices for awhile p

Asexual bird: get rekt Keith 

Lancelot: look at space dad go! 

Mom: space dad doesn't deserve this 

Klance trash #1: what did Shiro grounded him with? 

Mattpatt: he's only allowed to go to school and work until he's paid for both holes in the wall and gets Shiro a new phone 

Lancelot: and we never saw Keith again 

Mom: tell Keith we love him and will miss him 

Asexual bird: goodbye you meme loving fuck 

Klance trash #1: bye Keith! 

Mattpatt: he's say fuck you guys 

Lancelot: <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Keith. Poor Shiro. I'm basically trash as you can see and just had to sneak in my favorite Keith favorite Keith head cannons and Kaltenecker (where did he go I need to know). Don't worry both Keith and Shiro will be back next chapter (Lance is already suffering from not being able to text his boyfriend everyday). Also I'm not sure but probably most likely we'll be having a super langsty chapter soon so be prepared. Love you guys<3


	9. Keith is really gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lancelot: oh my god 
> 
> Lancelot: my uncle just came to talk to me 
> 
> Lancelot: he just said "so still going through that gay phase?" 
> 
> Lancelot: and I just looked at him in the fucking eyes and said "yeah." 
> 
> Lancelot: and he said "oh okay let me know if anything changes." 
> 
> Lancelot: then he got up and left 
> 
> Lancelot: I would be offended if I gave any shits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this late! Also sorry if there are any grammar errors at the end, I just wanted to get this chapter out to you guys!

Lancelot: someone talk to me 

Lancelot: I'm with my homophobic side of the family and I don't Reyna to talk trash with me 

Mom: aw I miss Reyna 

Mom: Reyna is the best 

Mom: why wasn't I blessed with her as my twin sister 

Mom: why wasn't I blessed with a twin sister at all 

Mom: where is she this weekend 

Lancelot: Reyna is the best 

Lancelot: and I'm truly sorry for anyone without a Reyna in their life 

Lancelot I don't know what my life would be like without her 

Mom: a lot less trash talk 

Lancelot: you right you right 

Lancelot: she says she had a shit ton of homework 

Lancelot: but really she just wants to makeout with her roommate Carson 

Mom: she finally told Carson how she felt???

Lancelot: yep! 

Lancelot: now they're super cute and gay together 

Lancelot: I told her everything would be alright if she just told her 

Lancelot: Carson was obviously super gay for her 

Mom: huh maybe you should take some of your own advice 

Lancelot: .... 

Lancelot: fuck off 

Klance trash #1: The Wendy's Twitter account is my new favorite thing

Lancelot: same! 

Klance trash #1: like how can I become friends with the person who runs the Wendy's Twitter and can they teach me to roast people 

Lancelot: I dare you you to tweet them 

Klance trash #1 has sent an image 

Klance trash #1: done 

Asexual bird: fun fact: I actually run their Twitter account 

Mom: you know I know you're lying but at the same time I totally believe you 

Lancelot: that's seems to be something right up your alley 

Asexual bird: fuck yeah it is 

Mattpatt: Shiro and Keith wants to know what's so special about the Wendy's Twitter account 

Lancelot: show them 

Mom: show them 

Klance trash #1: show them 

Asexual bird: show them 

Mattpatt: I showed them 

Mattpatt: Keith said Wendy's is his mom 

Klance trash #1: Wendy's confirmed to be Keith's mom 

Mattpatt: Shiro believes it 

Lancelot: wait does that mean Pidge is his mom?

Mattpatt: he said yes 

Asexual bird: I knew it 

Asexual bird: Keith my gay son I have found you 

Mattpatt: he says hi mom 

Mattpatt: does this mean I'm his uncle 

Mom: wait I thought I was his mom 

Klance trash #1: what the fuck even is this family tree 

Lancelot: I'm going to try to draw it 

Mattpatt: Shiro wants it printed and frames when you're done 

Lancelot: got it 

*** 

Mom: you guys I said I was sorry!!! 

Asexual bird: what I couldn't hear you over the sound my heart breaking 

Lancelot: and the printer 

Asexual bird: that to 

Mattpatt: are they still mad about Kaltenecker???

Lancelot: yep 

Asexual bird: yes 

Mom: they're revenge memeing me!!! 

Klance trash #1: what

Mom: they are memeing to the point of break 

Mom: our group chat for our apartment is just Shrek at this point 

Mom: they only speak to me in memes 

Mom: they have printed out memes and placed them all over the apartment!!! 

Mom has sent an image 

Mom has sent an image 

Mom has sent an image 

Mom has sent an image 

Klance trash #1: is that your shower 

Mom: yep..... 

Mattpatt: thanks guys for giving me a new way to torture Shiro and Keith 

Asexual bird: anytime bro 

Lancelot: we can teach you the in and outs of memeing irl 

Mom: end my suffering 

*** 

Lancelot: oh my god 

Lancelot: my uncle just came to talk to me 

Lancelot: he just said "so still going through that gay phase?" 

Lancelot: and I just looked at him in the fucking eyes and said "yeah." 

Lancelot: and he said "oh okay let me know if anything changes." 

Lancelot: then he got up and left 

Lancelot: I would be offended if I gave any shits 

Lancelot: where the fuck is Reyna when I need her 

Mattpatt: Keith says he's getting on a plane so he can fight your uncle 

Asexual bird: I'll help

Mom: I can yell really loud 

Klance trash #1: tell your uncle to cash me outside 

Mattpatt: did you just.... 

Mom: Allura no! 

Asexual bird: IM SO PROUD 

Lancelot: HOLY SHIT 

Lancelot: Allura memed!!! 

Lancelot: best day ever!!!! 

Lancelot: and Reyna is now calling me 

Lancelot: brd 

*** 

Lancelot: our friend group in Reyna quotes 

Lancelot: Pidge: the moon landing wasn't real you stale meme! 

Lancelot: Hunk: bye friends I'm going to go home and eat my feelings! 

Lancelot: Allura: I cry everyday because none of you will know what it's like to be as perfect as me 

Lancelot: Matt: is school over I'm ready to go home and die 

Lancelot: Shiro: *lays down in the middle of the classroom floor* Excuse me my idiot brother kept me up all night with his creepy crush so I'm going to need to take a nap here thanks 

Lancelot: Keith: I'm here I'm queer and I'm hungry as fuck 

Lancelot: and finally Lance: I'm going to be trying to start a flash mob on Friday. Because I have zero dignity and pride left in me and my aunt promised me Starbucks 

Mom: I've said it once and I'll say it again 

Mom: Reyna is the best 

Klance trash #1: what was the story behind the taking a nap 

Klance trash #1: I need to know 

Lancelot: when we were fifteen I got really obsessed with Daniel Radcliffe 

Mattpatt: Keith says everyone was obsessed with Daniel Radcliffe when we were fifteen 

Lancelot: he's right 

Asexual bird: please tell me she actually tried to start a flash mob 

Lancelot: yep 

Lancelot has sent a video 

Klance trash #1: Reyna is now my sister now 

Klance trash #1: I'm stealing her 

Mattpatt: Shiro says he can't believe your related to a living breathing meme 

Mattpatt: Keith says he can 

Asexual bird: the McClain family is just a bunch of memes 

Lancelot: me and Reyna are pretty sure we aren't human beings at this point. Like we're pretty sure we were just organic blobs of mass made of memes

Klance trash #1: 100% fact 

Asexual bird: lol Lance cryptid 

Mattpatt: Keith is swooning 

Mattpatt: I didnt think Keith could get any gayer for Lance but here is getting gayer 

Asexual bird: he did marry moth man that one time 

Klance trash #1: conspiracy theory Keith isn't actually gay he's just attracted to Cryptid's 

Mattpatt: Shiro believes it 

Mattpatt: Keith is just pouting now 

Lancelot: you can't see it but I'm flipping you off

Mom: we know 

 

***

 

Space dad: I'm back! 

Klance trash #1: Shiro! 

Mom: SHIRO 

Lancelot: DAD 

Asexual bird: MY FATHER HAS RETURNED FROM THE WARR 

Mattpatt: MY HUSBAND HAS RETURNED FROM THE WAR 

Space dad: Matt why are you freaking out we literally sleep in the same bed 

Mattpatt: but we haven't seen each other for like almost two months in group chat world 

Space dad: ....

Space dad: well I missed you all 

Lancelot: I feel like we've been missing so much nagging and disappointment 

Asexual bird: hunk has tried to step up for you but it's really a two person job 

Mom: it really is 

Space dad: I'm sorry I left you with the children that 

Mom: you're forgiven 

Space dad: <3 

Mom: <3

Lancelot: wait does that mean Keith is ungrounded 

Space dad: yep 

Lancelot: is he at work?? 

Space dad: nope 

Space dad: he's sitting right next to me 

Space dad: he says hi 

Klance trash #1: hi Keith! 

Asexual bird: miss you ya gay meme loving fuck 

Mom: I miss my gay son 

Mattpatt: TELL HIM I LOVE HIM AND MISS HIM 

Space dad: once again Matt you live with him 

Lancelot: ASK HIM IF HE WANTS TO HANG OUT 

Lancelot: I miss him and his mullet 

Lancelot: also I'm avoiding doing my ten page short story for my creative writing class 

Space dad: I won't condone avoiding work to the last minute

Space dad: even for Klance 

Lancelot: please dad! 

Lancelot: I need a break!

Space dad: how many pages have you written 

Lancelot: 5 out of 10 

Mom: he has been working very hard 

Mattpatt: LET THE BOYS SEE TOGETHER 

Klance trash #1: KLAMCE REUNION 2K17 

Asexual bird has sent an image 

Asexual bird: can you really say no that face 

Space dad: .... FINE 

Lancelot: YAY 

Lancelot: tell him to meet me at that coffee shop Altea 

Space dad: he'll be there in 15 

Lancelot: yay! 

Mom: look at those gays go 

Asexual bird: so proud 

Klance trash #1: I'm so happy right now! 

*** 

Keith felt all jittery. He felt it all the down to the tips of his toes to the top on his head. But it was a good feeling because he was going to see Lance for the first time in two months. He was going to see Lance. Keith had spent most of his long days at work and in class's just thinking about seeing him again. Shiro laughed at how quickly he rushed out the door, but he didn't understand. These two months made he realize that he really hated being away from Lance and how much me needed to be with him. How much he needed to just get over his fears and just ask him out. How much he loved Lance. God he was in love with Lance. He loved his beautiful brown skin that was covered with freckles (he wanted to kiss and count all of them). He loved the way his laugh sounded. He loved how he went out his way to challenge Keith just for the fun of it. He loved the he was so kind and caring. And Keith needed to tell him how he felt. Lance might reject him but that was okay because Keith just needed him to know how much he loved him. He needed Lance to know that he's been in love with him since the first time he saw him. Keith sat in one of the chairs and ran through his speech he had been writing in his head the past two months.

"Keith!" Someone called from the front of the coffee shop. Keith quickly looked in the direction of the voice and, oh god he's going to pass right now. Lance. Lance. Lance. His Lance. Lance who's made Keith feel things he's never felt before. Lance who's smile is brighter than any star. Lance who his so madly in love with. Lance. Lance. Lance. Jesus Christ he's gay. Lance starts walking to him and before Keith can even breath his arms are wrapped around him. Jesus Christ he's the gayest. "I missed you Mullet." Lance whispered into his ear, and it took all of Keith's will power not to swoon in his arms.

"I missed you too." He whispered back. He probably held him for way to long, but Lance didn't let go ether. When they finally did let go of each other they were both fully flushed faces and cheesy grins. They both sat down and just stared at each other for a bit.

"So what was Texas like?" Lance finally asked. Keith grin instantly dropped. 

"First of all fuck you. Second of all fuck Shiro for telling you guys that." He said. Lance just laughed. 

"You can't hide your embarrassing past from us!" 

"I have and will keep doing it." 

"All I need is to get my hands on your yearbooks." Keith groaned. 

"Seriously fuck you." Lance fell back in his chair laughing. Keith could practically feel his heart softening at the sound. Just say it. Just say tell him. But he couldn't remove the lump in his throat. After a few more seconds of lances uncontrollable laughter he sat up slowly. 

"There is a reason I asked you to meet me here." Lance said quietly. Keith froze. 

"I thought you just wanted to see my mullet." He said with a nervous wreck laugh. Lance smiled. 

"I did. But I also needed to ask you something." Lance looked away from Keith. "And I need you answer in the most honest way." Keith swallowed. 

"What is it Lance?" Keith asked. The Cuban boy took a shaky breath and then looked the boy across from him in the eyes. 

"Do you like me?" He asked and Keith felt the world stop. He could hear his pulse in his ears. He could feel his whole body vibrating. Holy shit. 

"I-" he started but before he could get anymore out someone cut him off. 

"Lance!" A new voice. Someone was walking toward them and Keith watched as terror bleed into Lance's face. "Lance!" The voice said again. And Lance slowly turned to the owner of the voice, who was now right next to them. "Long time no see!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is the mystery person? Nyma or Lotor??? Vote now on your phones! Also fun fact: all the Reyna quotes are things I've said in real life.


	10. IM HONESTLY CRYING RIGHT NOW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asexual bird: I need someone to take me to go get my hormones 
> 
> Klance trash #1: I need tampons so I'll take you 
> 
> Mattpatt: TAMPONS 
> 
> Asexual bird: TAMPONS 
> 
> Mom: *throws a box of tampons at shiro* 
> 
> Space dad: what
> 
> Asexual bird: thanks Allura! 
> 
> Klance trash #1: you welcome 
> 
> Space dad: I wonder how Keith and lances date is going

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry ahead of time for bad grammar and spelling!

"Long time no see Lance." 

No. No. No. Not long enough. Lance wanted to run. He wanted to hide. He wanted to scream and cry. But most of all he just wanted to get the fuck out of there. All at once all the memories flooded back and it was suffocating him. No. No. God please no. Lance was going to panic. He needed to get out. He looked at Keith who looked concerned beyond belief. Oh shit Keith. Keith who makes him want to try his hardest. Keith who has the most beautiful smile. Keith who Lance is so in love with that it hurts. These past two months sucked beyond belief without being in contact at all times with Keith. It made him realize he was in love with Keith. That he needed. It was like Keith was the only thing keeping him anchored. Like Keith was like air. And when he saw him he felt his heart leap in his chest. Keith. Keith. Keith. His Keith. Jesus Christ he super gay for this boy. And just when he was going to ask him out life decided to hit him with a blast from the past. A blast from the past that made him loathe himself and made him want to cry. God why this. Lance slowly turned to the figure next to him. 

"Lotor! What's a surprise!" Lance said. His whole body was tense and he was shaking. God he was still beautiful. Long white hair. Beautiful skin. Dazzling smile. 

"I'm sorry if I'm interrupting something I just wanted to come say hi!" 

"Well you've said hi." Keith growled. "Now you can go." Lotor turned to Keith. 

"Um and who are you?" He asked, Lance could practically feel the annoyance radiating off them both. Lance looked at Keith and tried to telepathically communicate to him that he wanted get the hell out of there. 

"I'm Keith." Lotor smiled slyly. 

"Is he your new boyfriend Lance?" He asked. "If so your standards have lowered immensely." Keith's face flared bright red and his fist were clenched. "You're looking well Lance. Still as keeping up with the skin routines I taught you I can see." 

"Lance who is this?" Keith squawked. Lance looked back and forth between the two men between him and swallowed the lump in his throat. 

"This Lotor. My ex." He whispered. 

"Which is something I've been meaning to speak to you about Lance." Lances head shot up. 

"What is there to talk about?!" Lotor placed a hand on his cheek and smiled. 

"About us love. Listen darling, how about you let me take you out this Friday and we can-" 

"No!" Lance shouted and pushed him away. At this point the whole coffee shop was watching them, but he didn't care. Lance just needed to get out. He looked at Keith who looked ready to deck Lotor. "Keith lets go." 

"Gladly." Keith grumbled as he glared at Lotor. The white haired man sneered at Keith. 

"Listen if you want to get in with this mess don't worry he's easy as fuck." And with those words Lance felt the tears rushing out. He's worthless and now Keith is going to know it. He should of never thought moving on would finally be okay. He should of never felt like Keith would like him back. Why would he? Lance is nothing. He's worthless. "But he's also a clingy little bitch and is nothing without someone holding his hand 24/7 and-" and then Keith punched Lotor right in the face. 

***   
Asexual bird: I need someone to take me to go get my hormones 

Klance trash #1: I need tampons so I'll take you 

Mattpatt: TAMPONS 

Asexual bird: TAMPONS 

Mom: *throws a box of tampons at shiro* 

Space dad: what

Asexual bird: thanks Allura! 

Klance trash #1: you welcome 

Space dad: I wonder how Keith and lances date is going 

***

Keith could practically hear his blood boiling in his veins. If they weren't standing in a public place at the moment he would of beat this douche to a pulp. He was keeping it under control for quite awhile there but then Lance started crying and Keith couldn't hold down his anger any more. Who the fuck does think this asshole think he is talking to Lance like this! 

"Keith!" Lance cried out. Keith grabbed his hand and turned to him. 

"C'mon let get out of here." He whispered. As the started to walk away the white haired bitch started to laugh. 

"Looks like you found someone who's crazy enough to love you Lance." He sneered. Keith breathed in a sharp intake, let go of Lance's hand, turned back to King douche canoe, and grabbed him by the collar. 

"Listen to me asshole, Lance is one of most wonderful and amazing human beings I have ever met. He's kind and funny and beautiful and way too good for you! And if I hear that you have even tried to mess with him again I will not hesitate in beating the living shit out of you! Got it?" He dropped Lotor and walked back to a wide eyes mouth agape Lance before he could even answer. Keith took lances hand and pulled him out of the coffee shop. They finally got to his bike and Keith climbed on. "Get on." Keith said to Lance who simply nodded and climbed on without a word. Keith knew exactly where he was taking Lance, and the best thing was that it was miles away from Lotor. On the ride there he let himself really appreciate how nice it was to have Lance hold him. How much he wished it could be like this all the time. He wished he could protect Lance from all his evil ex's. He wished he could kiss Lance. God what would he give to just kiss him. In no time they were at the beach. The beach where he first met Lance. The beach where Lance taught him how to swim. Keith parked the bike and and threw his helmet down on the ground. 

"Keith." Lance whimpered. Keith got off the bike and stomped to the sand. "Keith!" Lance called. He grabbed his shoulders and made Keith face him. "You're crying." He whispered. Keith wiped his cheeks. 

"Yeah I am." 

"Why?" 

"Because... Because... Who was that Lance?" The Hispanic boy look down at his feet. 

"Like I said he was my ex." 

"Did he... Did he hurt you?" Keith felt like there was a cat living in his chest. Lance took a deep breath.

"If you're asking me if he abused me then the answer is yes. Physically? Not really he hit me once as that's what made leave. Verbally and sexually on the other hand...... Let's just say he never took no for an answer..." Lance was crying again and Keith was regretting not straight up murdering Lotor. 

"Lance..." Keith managed to get out. 

"I didn't want you finding out like this... Or finding out at all... God now you know!" He cried. 

"Know what?"

"How worthless and weak I really am." Keith had never felt so angry in his life. He cupped the other boys face in his hands. 

"Lance look at me." He begged. Blue eyes flicked to violet ones. Tears streaming down both faces. "You are the strongest person I know. You are so fucking strong Lance. And you're so... So beautiful...." 

"You're just saying that because I'm crying." Lance chuckled. 

"No, I'm not." Keith said begging for Lance to understand. "Ask me again." 

"Ask what?" 

"If I like you or not." 

"Keith not right now-" 

"Ask." Lance stared at him. 

"Do you like me?" 

"Lance Rodriguez McClain I am so madly in with you." Lance's jaw dropped. "I have been in love with you since I first saw you." 

"Keith..." 

"I love your smile, it's like you have your own personal star. And I love your skin and your freckles..." 

"Keith..." 

"And you're so kind and caring and goddamnit you make me feel things I've never felt and-" 

"Keith." 

"And I don't know if you even feel the same way for me but I don't care because I love you and you need to know that and-" 

"Keith!" He clamped his mouth shut. "I love you too." Keith felt like his soul was ripped away from his body and taken to a better place. Lance leaned forward. "Kiss me." Lance whispered. 

"Gladly." Keith said. Then he brought their lips together. Keith had kissed guys before but this..... But this is what all those books and movies were talking about. This was like fireworks and the stars and pure and utter bliss. Keith wrapped his arms around Lance's neck. His Lance. Sadly for the both of them they needed air.

"Wow." Lance breathed as he push a strand of hair out of his face. 

"Yeah." 

"I can't believe a Texan is so good at kissing." Keith lightly slapped his arm but didn't stop smiling. "I can't believe I have a Texan for a boyfriend." 

"Bo-yfr-iend?" Keith stammered. 

"I mean we just confessed our love for each other so I just assumed... Unless you don't-" Keith cut him off with his lips. 

"Boyfriend works just fine." He whispered against his lips. 

"Fucking sweet." Lance smiled. Yeah it was pretty fucking sweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're fucking welcome


	11. Healing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for mentions of verbal, physical and sexual abuse!

Mom: something happened

Mom: Lance hasn't stopped smiling since they got home 

Asexual bird: he's lost it and he's going to murder us 

Space dad: something definitely happened 

Mattpatt: is the same way 

Klance trash #1: are they boyfriends now????

Space dad: I think so... 

Asexual bird: THEN WHY THE FUCK WONT THEY TELL US 

Asexual bird: I NEED CONFIRMATION 

Mom: patience is key here 

Klance trash #1: IVE DONE MY WAITING 

Space dad: they'll tell us when they're are ready

*** 

Lancelot: we saw Lotor at the coffee shop 

Asexual bird: YOU SAW THAT ASSHOLE 

Mom: DID HE TALK TO YOU 

Lancelot: yeah 

Mom: are you okay?!?! 

Lancelot: yeah I'm fine... What he said messed me up a bit but I'm good now 

Asexual bird: WHERE THE FUCK IS THE THAT WHITE HAIRED PIECE OF SHIT 

Asexual bird: ILL FUCKING RIP OFF HIS BALLS 

Mom: NO ONE MESSES WITH MY SON AND GETS AWAY WITH IT 

Lancelot: Guys chill Keith handled it 

Mom: what did he do???

Lancelot: he fucking decked him 

Asexual bird: FUCK YEAH GAY TEXAN 

Mom: excuse me I'm going to bake Keith some cookies 

Lancelot: yeah it was kind of amazing 

Asexual bird: so does he know about everything?

Lancelot: yeah... 

Lancelot: i told him everything that happened with Lotor and Nyma 

Lancelot: I had to stop him from tracking down both of them and murdering them but he was super sweet and understanding about it 

Mom: I knew he would be 

Lancelot: that's because you're a mom and moms know everything 

Asexual bird: he's right 

Lancelot: I'm going to tell the others about them 

Mom: really?!?!

Lancelot: yeah they deserve to know and I don't like to keep secrets from them 

Asexual bird: that's great Lance! 

Lancelot: and I think I'm going to start going a therapist 

Mom: oh my god! 

Mom: who was the one who finally convinced you???

Lancelot: it was a mixture of my parents and Reyna 

Lancelot: speaking of which I'm going home next weekend 

Lancelot: she's bringing her new girlfriend and I haven't had the chance to interrogate her yet 

Mom: tell everyone I love them 

Asexual bird: can I come with? 

Asexual bird: I want a rematch on smash bros 

Lancelot: no can do bird 

Asexual bird: ugh fine! 

Asexual bird: at least tell me if you're dating Keith or not?!?! 

Lancelot: :) 

Mom: that's not an answer Lance! 

Lancelot: :) 

Asexual bird: FUCK YOU 

Lancelot: :) 

*** 

Lancelot: hey guys do you mind coming over to the apartment at 5:00 (Keith to) I have something I need to to tell you 

Mattpatt: are you okay Lance? 

Lancelot: I'm fine 

Klance trash #1: are you sure? 

Lancelot: yeah I'm good I just... I just need to talk to you guys 

Space dad: okay we'll be there 

Lancelot: thanks guys 

Klance trash #1: anything for you Lance 

*** 

Shiro, Allura, Keith, and Matt stood nervously at the door of Hunk, Pidge's, and Lance's apartment. 

"Do you think he's okay?" Allura asked quietly. 

"I don't know..." Matt whispered 

"Keith do you know anything?" Shiro, his face full of concern and worry, asked as he turned to the younger male. Keith bit his lip, he knew exactly what this was about but.... 

"It's not my place to tell." He said. Shiro frowned but nodded. Keith had been steeling himself to hear this story again. The story of his two past relationships. The story of Nyma and Lotor. Keith remembered tears that shone on Lance's cheeks. He remembered how Lance told him that he felt like he didn't deserve love. He remembered how every word that came out of Lance's mouth made his heart break a little more. God, he hated them. He hated them for what they did to his Lance, and it took all his will power to not hunt them down and take them out. But he had promised Lance that day at the beach and he was going to stay good to that promise. Keith also made a vow that he was going to be the person who finally treated Lance right. He was going to love him until he loved himself. He was going to be the person who loved Lance in a way he deserved. Fully and without any terms or conditions. Because he did, God he loved Lance so fucking much. He wanted to let the whole world know how much he loved Lance. How much he wanted this boy to be his for the rest of his life if he would let him. The door swung open and Pidge smiled at them. 

"Sup losers!" She said to them. Keith smiled right back at the young girl.

"Katie what is the about?" Matt asked. And instantly her smile dimmed, she knew. She held the door open wider for them. 

"It'd better you just let him tell you."   
She said. Matt, Allura, and Shiro just looked at each other but nodded and walked into the apartment. Hunk and Lance were sitting on the couch. Keith felt his heart flutter when he saw the brunette boy. God Keith would never get used to the fact that he was dating this beautiful and wonderful boy. Lance looked at him and smiled softly. It was an amazing thing to know that Lance felt the same way as him. It was amazing to call Lance his boyfriend. God he was gay for this boy. 

"Hey guys!" Lance said to the group. 

"Is everything alright Lance?" Allura asked. Lance took a seat on one of the couches, Hunk and Pidge sat on both sides of him, and Keith sat in the arm chair. 

"I'm... I just... Just sit down and let me explain." The three adults looked at each other but sat down on the couch across from Lance. Lance took a deep breath. "When I was fifteen I met a girl, and her name was Nyma. And I fell for her hard. So we dated and I loved her. The problem was she was a bully. She loved to make people feel lesser than her. She loved manipulating people to make them think they were worthless without her and...... And she did this to me especially..." The tears were prickling his eyes. "Nyma was verbally abusive with me and I stayed with her until the senior year of high school. It wasn't until Reyna snapped on her that I realized what she was doing to me." Lance was shaking now. Both Keith and Pidge were clenching their jaws, Hunk squeezed his hand, and the other three just gaped at him. "I moved away freshmen year of college and met Lotor... And he made me feel loved and amazing..... He was amazing.... At least I thought he was... He was verbally abusive as well... And sexually..." As soon those word came out of his mouth Allura and Matt broke. 

"Lance..." Shiro whispered. 

"Most times I didn't say yes... He just took and took and took whatever he wanted... But I loved him and without him I felt like I was broken and worthless so I stayed. Until one night we were arguing and he slapped me across the face I gathered my things and left to Hunks and I never came back...." 

"Lance we didn't know..." Allura sobbed. 

"I didn't tell you." He said with a soft smile. "We saw him that day when we went to the coffee shop and when I saw him I realized I still wasn't over this pain I was just ignoring it. So I thought it would be good if started by talking about it with you guys." 

"Thank you Lance. I know it must of been hard...." Matt trailed off. "Thank you." 

"Hey we're family right?" Shiro smiled. 

"Yeah we are." 

"I think this calls for a family group hug!" Hunk suggested. 

"Most definitely." Allura agreed. They all got around Lance and wrapped their arms around the Cuban boy and Lance had never felt so loved and accepted in his life. 

"Keith fucking decked Lotor by the way." Pidge said. 

"I wanna deck him." Matt muttered. 

"We all do." Hunk said. They all laughed. Keith caught lance's eye with a soft smile that made his heart flutter. So he leaned in and kisses to other boy. The other let go and gaped at them. 

"ARE YOU DATING?!?!" They all yelled. The two boys looked at each other and smiled. 

"Maybe..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me forever to update! I took kind of a mini break but updates will back to normal! Thanks y'all (shut up I'm from Oklahoma don't judge me) for all the amazing comments from last chapter I love y'all so fucking much! I promise this is the end of the langst... Now onto the kangst!


	12. ITS GETTIN GAY IN HERE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lancelot: hey babe ;) 
> 
> Asexual bird: SHIT 
> 
> Mom: OH MY GOD
> 
> Mattpatt: HE JUST SAID THE B WORD 
> 
> Klance trash #1: OH MY GOD
> 
> Klance trash #1: MY SHIPPER HEART CANT TAKE THIS LANCE 
> 
> Klance trash #1: HAVE I DIED AND GONE TO FANGIRL HEAVEN

Dat gay: I FINALLY GOT A NEW PHONE!!!! 

Space dad: he was so excited 

Mattpatt: I'm so proud of my gay son 

Klance trash #1: Klance is now reunited!

Asexual bird: I missed dat gay 

Mom: welcome back Keith! 

Lancelot: hey babe ;) 

Asexual bird: SHIT 

Mom: OH MY GOD

Mattpatt: HE JUST SAID THE B WORD 

Klance trash #1: OH MY GOD

Klance trash #1: MY SHIPPER HEART CANT TAKE THIS LANCE 

Klance trash #1: HAVE I DIED AND GONE TO FANGIRL HEAVEN 

Space dad: Keith can't ether 

Space dad: he sat down his phone and laid down and starting screaming 

Space dad has sent a video 

Space dad: you broke him 

Space dad: I hope you're happy Lance 

Lancelot: he's so fucking cute 

Lancelot: I can't believe I have a boyfriend this cute 

Mattpatt: GAY 

Mom: OH MY GAWD 

Asexual bird: ITS GETTIN GAY UP IN HERE 

Klance trash #1: I JUST CANT EVEN RIGBT NIW 

Mattpatt: rigbt niw 

Asexual bird: it's only funny when it's you Matt 

Mattpatt: fuck you 

Space dad: I just told him what you said and he just started screaming even louder 

Lancelot: tell him I love him 

Asexual bird: FUCK 

Mom: I JUST SPAT MY DRINK EVERYWHERE 

Mom: SHAY IS REALLY CONCERN 

Mattpatt: OH MY GOOOOOD 

Klance trash #1: I HAVE FUCKING ACCEDED!!!! 

Space dad: I told him he stopped screaming 

Space dad: I think he's dead 

Space dad: wait no he's getting up now 

Dat gay: I love you too <3 

Asexual bird: GAY GAY GAY GAY

Mattpatt: THE GAYEST 

Mom: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Klance trash #1: *takes a deep breath* 

Klance trash #1: BOI 

Lancelot: aw babe <3 

Klance trash #1: ARE TRYING TO KILL ME 

Dat gay: yep 

Lancelot: drowning you in fluff 

Klance trash #1: .....

Klance trash #1: rude 

***

Mom: is Keith over?

Lancelot: yeah we're watching Star Wars 

Asexual bird: gay 

Lancelot: yep were the gayest

***

Space dad: are you at lance's 

Dat gay: yep 

Space dad: okay pick up milk on your way back 

Dat gay: got it

*** 

Lancelot: Allura help! 

Klance trash #1: I'm here boo! 

Lancelot: I want to take Keith on a date what should I do?!?!

Klance trash #1: I think he would like it if you take him to a grave yard 

Lancelot: not helpful Allura 

Klance trash #1: what I'm saying is that as long as it's with you and it from the heart. He'll like it

Lancelot: okay 

Lancelot: okay I have an idea

*** 

Lancelot: hey what are you doing tonight? 

Dat gay: nothing you? 

Lancelot: nothing unless you would like to go out somewhere with me 

Dat gay: are you asking me out on a date? 

Lancelot: no...

Lancelot: maybe.... 

Lancelot: yes...

Dat gay: then yes I would love to go somewhere with you tonight 

Lancelot: yay! 

Lancelot: I'll pick you up at 6:30 

Dat gay: where are we going??? 

Lancelot: that's a surprise babe;) 

Dat gay: ): 

*** 

Keith had paced his room about twenty times while waiting for Lance to get there. He had been through fifty different outfits (he finally decided on a red sweeter, a pair of black jeans, and his black and white converse). And let's not even talk about how long it took him to decide on his hair (pulled up in a pony tail). Currently he was laying face down on his bed... Screaming. He wasn't sure why he was freaking out. They had already told each other how they felt. They had already kissed. So why was he so fucking nervous? Maybe because this was their first real date. Maybe because they would be going out as a couple officially. Maybe it's because he had never really had a boyfriend before. Yeah he had dated people (Rolo, James, and two others Keith couldn't even remember) but he had never be in love before. Keith was terrified of not being what Lance needed. Keith was terrified of Lance decided Keith wasn't good enough at the whole dating thing and leave him. Keith was terrified- the door bell rang. His heart stopped. 

"Hey Lance!" He heard Shiro say from outside. Keith was trying to figure out if it was too late to jump out the window. There was knock at his door. 

"Come in!" He said. The door swung open and there stood Lance. Jesus Christ he looked amazing. He had on a blue short sleeve button up, black jeans, and a black vans. Keith just gaped. 

"Hi." Lance said softly. Keith quickly closed his mouth. 

"Hi." He squeaked. They just stared at each other. Lance smiled and walked up to Keith. He wrapped his arms around Keith and looked down at him. 

"You look beautiful." He whispered. Keith felt his heart leap up into his throat. "How did I get so lucky to have you as a boyfriend." 

"I think I'm the lucky one." Keith whispered. 

"Nah that's me for sure." Lance leaned down and pressed kisses all over Keith's face. "God, I love you." Keith smiled. 

"I love you too." He whispered into Lance's lips. 

"You guys are so adorable!" Both boy quickly let go of each other and jumped back. Shiro and Matt were watching from the open door way, both smiling. 

"I am so proud of my gay sons." Matt said while dramatically wiping fake tears from his cheeks. Keith rolled his eyes. 

"We did learn from the best." Lance said gesturing to the two males in front of him. They both laughed. 

"I guess we are pretty cute when it comes to each other." Shiro said. 

"That's the understatement of the year." Keith muttered under his breath. He looked at Lance. "Are you ready to go?" 

"Yep!" 

"Then take me to this mystery place you're so excited to take me." 

"You're gonna love it." Keith smiled. 

"I know I will because you'll be there." Lance turned bright red. 

"Awww!" Matt cooed from the door. 

"Let the children be." Shiro said as he pushed his boyfriend into the other room. Keith reached for lance's hand and laced their fingers together. 

"C'mon let's go." He whispered. Lance smiled and nodded. As they walked out of Keith's apartment Lance stopped in his tracks. 

"Wait I almost forgot something!" He ran to the dining room and grabbed a basket. As soon as he was back at Keith's side he laced their hands together again. "Okay now we're good to go." Keith simply raised an eyebrow but Lance just smiled at him. They walked out of the apartment and up the street. It was a beautiful night out all the stars were out and the moon was full. Lance and him chit chated the whole way until Lance dropped his hand and announced that they had reached their destination. Keith didn't even notice that had walked to the park and up the highest hill. 

"So are you going to tell me what we're doing now?" Keith asked. Lance simply smiled and sat down the basket. He pulled out a blanket and a round tube. A telescope. 

"It was a nice night and I thought you might wanted to look for UFOS." Lance said with a shy smile on his face. Keith jaw dropped and heat flooded his chest. Lance would be the only person who would think to himself 'hey I should take my boyfriend to look for UFOS!' And Keith didn't know what good deed he did to deserve this amazing boy. "I know it's stupid but-" Keith rushed forward a kissed him. 

"One this is not stupid and two you are the best boyfriend I have ever had." Keith whispered into lance's lips once they had separated. "No guy has ever been this thoughtful for a date." 

"Well you deserve the best." Lance whispered back. 

"Lance..." 

"I love you Keith." They stared each other, eyes full of love and adortion until someone (they weren't sure who) leaned in and connected their lips once more. When they finally let go of each other they sat up their blanket and picnic that Lance had made (with Hunks help). 

"Where did you learn how to cook?" Keith asked. 

"My dad loves to cook so they taught me and my siblings when we were really young."

"And the telescope?" 

"My mom is a space nerd. Like mother like son you know?" He said with a crooked smile. Keith smiled but it made him kind of sad cause he didn't know. He never knew his mother, she jetted out of his life before he could get to know her, and his dad died when he was five. Shiro's family took him in but he never really felt like he belonged there. Keith didn't really know what it was like to have a family. "Hey babe are you okay?" Lance whispered. Keith gasped. 

"You have got to stop doing that!" He squeaked. 

"What?" Lance questioned, but he was smiling so he knew exactly what. 

"Calling me that!" 

"Calling you babe?" He teased. 

"Yes!" 

"Why?" 

"Because it makes me all flustered." 

"Not a good enough reason so no can do babe!" He said with a laugh. Keith just pouted. Lance's expression softened. "Really tho Keith are you okay?" 

"I'm fine it's just..." He bit his lip. "It nothing." 

"Are you sure? Cause don't be afraid to talk to me I'm here." Keith couldn't how precious Lance looked when he was worried and concerned. 

"No really I'm fine just thinking." He urged. 

"Okay... Just know if there anything you need to talk about I'm here for you babe." He pressed a kiss into Keith's forehead. 

"Tell me about your family." Keith suggested. Lance's face instantly brightened. 

"Well you've heard all about Reyna but have I told you about my older brother Danny?" 

"Nope." 

"Well let me just tell you about this little bitch..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm for sure definitely doing a long distance AU after I'm done with this fic. I'm really excited about it I have it's all planned out beginning to end. I just wanted to thank you guys again for all the amazing feed back you have been giving I really treasure every comment and kudo I get. And I just love you guys so much!


	13. Minionlover2000

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lancelot: I would like to take this times to do a part two of Reyna quotes if you don't mind 
> 
> Klance trash #1: not all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reyna returns

Dat gay: I miss you 

Lancelot: I left thirty minutes ago

Lancelot: and I talked to you on the phone for twenty of those thirty 

Dat gay: .... 

Dat gay: I still miss you 

Lancelot: I miss you too <3 

Dat gay: <3

Dat gay: how's the train ride? 

Lancelot: you asked me that when we were on the phone 

Dat gay: tell me again 

Lancelot: I'm rolling my eyes 

Dat gay: hush 

Lancelot: fine but only because I love you 

Dat gay: :) 

Lancelot: well the old lady on my left fell asleep on me and the little boy on my right keeps trying to talk to me about adventure time 

Lancelot: he says I sound like Finn 

Dat gay: you do though! 

Lancelot: and you sound like Glen from the walking dead! 

Dat gay: you think I take offense to that? 

Lancelot: probably not

Lancelot: I really don't take offense to it ether

Lancelot: boy can rap 

Lancelot: THE OLD LADY IS DROOLING ON ME!!!

Dat gay: HAHAHAHAHAHA 

Lancelot: SHUT UP 

Lancelot: she moved 

Lancelot: thank god 

Lancelot: little boy just asked me who I'm talking to 

Lancelot: I told him I was talking with my boyfriend 

Lancelot: he got all confused and asked if I meant my girlfriend 

Lancelot: I said no I'm dating a boy 

Lancelot: his jaw dropped and yelled 'wait you can do that?!?!' 

Lancelot: I said yeah

Lancelot: and then he asked if can ask his friend Danny to be his boyfriend 

Lancelot: so I said yes and he turned around behind me and yelled 'mom I need your phone!' 

Lancelot: now he's asking out his friend Danny 

Lancelot: his name is Arin btw 

Lancelot: I think he's like eight 

Dat gay: that's the best thing I've heard all year

Dat gay: please tell me Danny said yes 

Dat gay: I need to know 

Lancelot: calm your tits Keith 

Lancelot: they're talking 

Lancelot: wait 

Lancelot: he's off the phone 

Lancelot: he's smiling

Lancelot: Arin: guess who's got a boyfriend

Dat gay: my acne is clear, my crops are flourishing, I'm getting all a's, life is good

Lancelot: same tho

Lancelot: we're showing each other pictures of our boyfriends 

Lancelot: he say your cute 

Lancelot: I said I know 

Dat gay: not as cute as you 

Lancelot: *breathes* 

Lancelot: boi

Dat gay: <3

***

Lancelot: first impression of Reynas new girlfriend 

Lancelot: me: if you hurt my sister you do know I will have to kill you 

Lancelot: her: if I hurt your sister you won't have a chance to kill me because she would of already done the job

Lancelot: she's perfect and they need to get married 

Asexual bird: she knows her place 

Mom: I love her already 

Dat gay: will you siblings threaten me when I met them 

Lancelot: absolutely 

Mom: especially Reyna 

Asexual bird: Reyna will fuck you up

Klance trash #1: why the fuck has Pidge met her and I haven't 

Klance trash #1: what kinda fucked up bullshit is this 

Lancelot: she came to visit two spring breaks ago and me, her, hunk, and Pidge all went to LA last spring break 

Mom: we went to Disney land 

Asexual bird: it was great 

Mattpatt: WHAT THE FUCK WHAT THE FUCK WHAT THE FUCK 

Klance trash #1: YOU WENT TO FUCKING DISNEY WORLD WITHOUT ME 

Space dad: I am offended 

Dat gay: what the fuck 

Dat gay: where were we?!?! 

Lancelot: you Matt and Shiro went to go chill in the mountains with Shiro's mom 

Asexual bird: and Allura went to go chill with your uncle Coran in New Zealand 

Space dad: oh 

Mom: yeah 

Klance trash #1: STILL NO REASON TO GO TO DISNEY LAND WITHOUT ME 

Mattpatt: YEAH 

Dat gay: FUCK YOU GUYS 

Space dad: well were not going to visit my mom this year 

Dat gay: yeah she's going to speak at a conference for bad ass moms or something 

Klance trash #1: I'm not going to New Zealand Coran is going hang out with some old friends from England 

Mattpatt: SO WE SHOULD TOTALLY TAKE A FAMILY VACATION TO DISNEY LAND 

Space dad: YA!!! 

Mom: YES 

Asexual bird: FUCK YEAH 

Dat gay: WAIT WERE POOR 

Mattpatt: SHIT 

Klance trash #1: you all forget I'm loaded so I got you fam 

Lancelot: also I have have a family friend who works there who gives us a massive discount and free fast passes when we go 

Mattpatt: IS THIS HAPPENING 

Lancelot: let me ask Reyna if she up to it 

Lancelot: she said fuck yes 

Lancelot: is her girlfriend welcomed? 

Asexual bird: fuck yeah 

Lancelot: Carson says thank you 

Dat gay: wait where are we going to stay??? 

Mom: ask mama Maria Lance! 

Lancelot: I'm asking jeez! 

Asexual bird: tell your mom I love her and miss her 

Lancelot: my mama says she would love to host all of you! 

Lancelot: she says she loves and misses you too Pidge 

Asexual bird: <3 

Mattpatt: FUCK YEAH 

Klance trash #1: IM SO FUCKING EXCITED 

Dat gay: my one request is that we find Winnie the Pooh 

Dat gay: I fucking love Winnie the Pooh 

Lancelot: I really thought you would be a woody guy Keith 

Lancelot: you know since you're both Cowboys 

Dat gay: fuck you 

Space dad: buzz light year 

Space dad: that's all I ask

Mattpatt: we'll find him for you babe <3

Space dad: yay! 

Lancelot: Reyna is super pumped now 

Klance trash #1: I'm super pumped 

***

Mom: Lance my child come home please 

Mom: it's sad and lonely without you 

Mom: Katie has been moping around the apartment all day with out you 

Mattpatt: Keith has been doing the same

Dat gay: *sighs and looks dramatically out window* 

Dat gay: when will my boyfriend return from war 

Space dad: I thought he would get less pathetic when he started dating you but nope I was wrong 

Dat gay: RUDE 

Klance trash #1: I miss my boyfriend 

Dat gay: bitch back off he's mine 

Klance trash #1: you wanna go Kogane 

Dat gay: I'll fucking destroy you 

Klance trash #1: is that a threat of a promise

Dat gay: if you mess with my man it's a promise 

Asexual bird: WOAH 

Mom: CHILDREN 

Mattpatt: FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT 

Space dad: LANCE WHERE ARE YOU WE NEED YOU TO STOP THIS 

Lancelot: you rang 

Lancelot: babes there is enough of Lance to go around 

Lancelot: but I love Keith more 

Dat gay: suck it Allura 

Klance trash #1: betrayed 

Lancelot: changing the subject 

Lancelot: Carson and Reyna are the cutest thing ever 

Lancelot: Reyna: *painting Carson's nails*   
Carson: babe how did I end up with someone as perfect as you   
Reyna: I don't know but I was luckier to find you   
Carson: *blushes*   
Carson: your gay   
Reyna: babe were lesbians   
Carson: fuck you're right 

Lancelot: honestly if Reyna doesn't marry this girl I will 

Mom: this girl is the chosen one 

Asexual bird: where did she find her

Lancelot: in her dorm room 

Dat gay: #goals 

Klance trash #1: where can I find me a girl like her 

Klance trash #1: or a boy 

Klance trash #1: I'm not picky 

Lancelot: oh btw Keith Reyna is already in love with you 

Dat gay: what why??? 

Lancelot: I told her you believe in aliens and decked Lotor 

Lancelot: she's says you're the chosen one 

Mattpatt: what is with lesbians and aliens 

Mattpatt: every lesbian I have ever met believes in aliens 

Lancelot: and I think I would have to agree with her ;) 

Mattpatt: SHIT 

Mom: *falls off couch* 

Asexual bird: FUCK 

Space dad: *spits out water* 

Klance trash #1: EXUSE ME I HAVE A WEDDING TO PLAN 

Space dad: Keith's blushing really badly right now 

Dat gay: I.... 

Dat gay: I can't even right now 

Lancelot: ;) 

***

Lancelot: I would like to take this times to do a part two of Reyna quotes if you don't mind 

Klance trash #1: not all 

Lancelot: Pidge: I'm just going to start injecting caffeine into my veins every morning 

Lancelot: Hunk: *screaming the lyrics to start of something new from highschool musical* 

Lancelot: Allura: since no one will do it for me I guess I'll be my own sugar momma

Lancelot: Keith: *throws shoe at our younger brother* LISTEN HERE YOU LITTLE PUNK MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE IS AN AMAZING BAND

Lancelot: matt: I don't think I've ever been gayer than I am in this moment 

Lancelot: Shiro: bye everyone im going into a four year coma! 

Lancelot: and finally me: is becoming a dinosaur an option because I choose that if it is 

Asexual bird: accurate 

Dat gay: wait your sister likes mcr 

Lancelot: yep she emo trash 

Dat gay: I need to become her best friend now 

***

Lancelot: hello this is Reyna McClain 

Mom: Reyna! 

Asexual bird: REYNA 

Space dad: hello stranger 

Klance trash #1: so you're the Notorious Reyna I've heard so much about! 

Mattpatt: hello lance's sister and Keith future sister in law!! 

Dat gay: lance's sister I have a serious question for you 

Dat gay: do you believe in moth man 

Lancelot: fuck yeah lance's boyfriend 

Dat gay: okay we're going to be great friends 

Lancelot: sweet 

Lancelot: ANYWAYS I HAVE SOMETHING I NEED TO TELL YOU GUYS 

Lancelot: MY BROTHER HAS STOLEN MY GIRLFRIEND FROM ME 

Lancelot has sent an image 

Lancelot has sent an image 

Lancelot has sent a video 

Asexual bird: betrayed by your own twin 

Mom: smh

Mattpatt: no is loyal these days 

Space dad: *gasp* 

Klance trash #1: FUCK 

Dat gay: TELL HER SHE CAN FIGHT ME 

Dat gay: I WILL DESTROY HER 

Lancelot: please don't I like her very much 

Lancelot: even if she does cheat on me with my twin brother 

Lancelot: so as revenge 

Lancelot has changed their name to minionlover2000 

Minionlover2000 has sent an image 

Minionlover2000 has sent an image 

Minionlover2000 has sent an image 

Minionlover2000 has sent an image 

Minionlover2000 has sent an image 

Minionlover2000 has sent an image

Minionlover2000 has sent an image 

Minionlover2000: all of the most embarrassing photos of Lance 

Minionlover2000: you're welcome 

Asexual bird: THE BLACK MAIL GODS SMILE ON ME TONIGHT 

Klance trash #1: HES SO CUTE 

Mom: aw he was so adorable!!! 

Space dad: aww!!

Mattpatt: BLACK MAIL 

Dat gay: Reyna is my favorite now 

*** 

Minionlover2000: FUCK YOU REYNA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finally figured out how I want to end this story... It was bittersweet thing. Sweet because I finally fucking figured it out, but bitter because it will be end sooner than I expected and I just love writing this story and I love all of y'all's comments and I just love you guys so much. Anyways I'm getting all emotional and I'm rambling but I just wanted to say this fic and you guys have changed my life for the better and I just thank you so much. Love you guys <3


	14. The McClain booty fanclub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asexual bird: tomorrow's space as birthday! 
> 
> Asexual bird: oh wait 
> 
> Asexual bird: no it isn't 
> 
> Dat gay: he will be six for three more years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how this happened but it did.... Also happy early birthday Shiro!

Lancelot: babe come over and watch vine compilations with me 

Dat gay: on my way 

*** 

"Keith when did you realized you liked me?" Lance asked one day. They were laying on his bed, Keith's back pressed up against lance's chest with arms wrapped around him, simply talking. His boyfriend looked up at him through his lashes (lance was still taken aback from how beautiful Keith was). 

"I've liked you since the day I met you but..." Keith shifted so he was propped up on his elbow looking Lance in the eyes. "I realized it when we had our bonding moment you don't remember." Lance frowned and pinched the bridge of Keith's nose. Keith laughed. 

"Not funny ya prick." Lance mumbled. 

"Whatever you love me." Keith said with a smirk. Lance's facial expression softened. 

"Yeah I do." He leaned forward and kissed Keith's nose. "I really do." 

*** 

Dat gay: I love you Lance 

Lancelot: I love you more 

Dat gay: that's impossible 

Lancelot: but it is 

Dat gay: nah 

Lancelot: yeah 

Dat gay: <3 

Lancelot: <3 

*** 

"You never told me." Keith said. 

"What?" Lance said. 

"You never told me when you realized you liked me." 

"You never asked." Keith rolled his eyes. He had been over at Lance's apartment since classes had ended for the day, playing Mario cart. Currently Lance was kicking his ass and that was not something he was okay with. 

"Whatever just tell me." Lance paused the game and looked at Keith with a raised eyebrow. 

"You really want to know?" 

"Well duh." 

"Well it's really gay so I don't think you could handle it." Lance crossed his arms and smirked. 

"Well I think I can." Keith mirrored lance's look.

"Okay if you say so...." Lance looked down and then back up into Keith eyes. "I realized I liked you the first time I saw you playing with the kids at Allura's daycare." 

"Really?" 

"Yeah..." Lance blushed. "I saw you playing with those kids and all I could think was how unlike Nyma and Lotor you were, they hated kids, and I just remembering thinking 'wow he's beautiful' and that's the story." Keith stared at him jaw slacked eyes blown. 

"Lance that's..." 

"I know it's really cheesy...."

"No it the sweetest thing I've ever heard." Lance smiled. 

"Well it's true." He laughed. "Jesus Christ we're so fucking gay." Keith laughed as well. 

"Yeah you are!" Katie yelled from the cabinet where she was eating cereal and watching like a creep.   
***

Dat gay: Lance come over and watch this documentary called the day Kennedy died 

Lancelot: do you have popcorn?

Dat gay: nope sorry

Lancelot: it's okay I'll get some on my way 

Dat gay: yay! 

***   
Asexual bird: tomorrow's space as birthday! 

Asexual bird: oh wait 

Asexual bird: no it isn't 

Dat gay: he will be six for three more years 

Klance trash #1: poor child 

Space dad: I don't deserve this kind of treatment 

Lancelot: don't worry dad I'll give you a video of me Reyna to make you happy 

Lancelot has sent a video 

Space dad: are you two twerking to all star by smash mouth 

Lancelot: yep! 

Mom: is the girl in the corner Carson? 

Lancelot: yep and she's my new bff 

Klance trash #1: wow no ones loyal anymore 

Lancelot: sorry babe 

Mattpatt: Reyna is really into it

Asexual bird: and Carson is really into her

Space dad: so is Keith 

Space dad: but Lance 

Space dad: specifically his butt 

Mattpatt: he's watched five times now 

Asexual bird: lol gay 

Klance trash #1: super gay 

Mom: woah 

Lancelot: Keith that's gay 

Dat gay: that's because I am gay 

Mattpatt: Keith you and Carson should form a fanclub for McClain booty 

Klance trash #1: I'll join 

Space dad: I'll join 

Asexual bird: waaaaat 

Space dad: I'm just saying Lance has a nice butt! 

Dat gay: i mean he's not wrong! 

Klance trash #1: I mean he's not wrong! 

Lancelot: can we stop talking about my butt 

Lancelot: I'm feel objectified 

Klance trash #1: welcome to my world 

Mom: *gasps* 

Mattpatt: oh wow 

Asexual bird: *whispers* 

Asexual bird: oh shit 

Dat gay: she really went there 

Space dad: oh my god 

Lancelot: Allura are you okay 

Klance trash #1: nope! 

*** 

Dat gay: hey Lance do you have a preference on what we eat for dinner tonight with shay and hunk 

Lancelot: mother fucking Jesse eisenburg 

Lancelot: Jesus Christ 

Lancelot: fuck dude 

Lancelot: mother ducking Facebook movie bullshit 

Lancelot: Jesus 

Lancelot: can you fucking believe this shit 

Dat gay: I have no idea what we're talking about right now 

***

Lancelot: goddamn creator of Facebook and fucking lawyers and shut right? 

Lancelot: fucking winklevoss twins 

Lancelot: goddam rowing the boat 

Lancelot: FUCK YO SHIT 

Lancelot: I can't fucking believe this shit, have you seen this shit? 

Lancelot: fuck, I just watched this shit 

Lancelot: fuck. Jesse eisenburg man. 

Dat gay: Lance, you're scaring me

***

Lancelot: mother fucking spider man! 

Lancelot: SPIDER MAN! 

Lancelot: you put in the time fuck! Put in the time! 

Lancelot: motherfucking built shit with his bare hands! Fucking best friend shit Jesse eisenburg

Lancelot: I'm very tired 

Dat gay: no prob lance, I'll do most of the talking at dinner tonight 

Lancelot: no babe I'll just talk about the Facebook movie the whole time! You have to be so interested in the shit I have to say about the Facebook movie, fuck dude! I just watched a year and a half ago, fuck Jesse eisenburg man! He ducked over spiderman crazy winklevoss twins rowing. 

Lancelot: Trent resin or did the sound track. Fuck this guy! Who invented Facebook? I don't like dying. I can't think of who the fuck invented Facebook, all I can think about is they guy who played the guy who invented Facebook, WHO THE FUCK INVENTED FACEBOOK?!?!

***

Lancelot: MARK ZUCKERBERG!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I bet you guys can guess I really like game grumps


	15. Babe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lancelot: how do I even math 
> 
> Lancelot: why is astrophysics my major 
> 
> Lancelot: do I just like to torture myself 
> 
> Dat gay: homework?
> 
> Lancelot: Kill me

Simply a badass: Lance 

Simply a badass: Lance 

Simply a badass: Lance 

Simply a badass: Lance 

Simply a badass: Lance 

Simply a badass: Lance

Lancelot: Reyna I'm on a date 

Simply a badass: first off lol gay 

Simply a badass: two tell Keith I said hi 

Simply a badass: and three can you please settle this argument between me and Carson 

Lancelot: first off you're gay 

Lancelot: two Keith says hi 

Lancelot: and three sure what is it 

Simply a badass: moth man is real yes or no?

Lancelot: I just... I worry about you

Lancelot: no moth man is not 

Simply a badass: first of all fuck you 

Simply a badass: secondly Carson says thank you 

Simply a badass: thirdly ask Keith 

Lancelot: firstly fuck you 

Lancelot: secondly you're welcome Carson 

Lancelot: thirdly hold on 

Simply a badass: Lance it's been five minutes

Simply a badass: Lance in worried

Lancelot: hey Reyna Keith here 

Simply a badass: Hi Keith!!! 

Lancelot: I stole lance's phone because he refused to tell you the truth 

Lancelot: moth man is very real 

Lancelot: I would know I dated him 

Simply a badass: you know I think we're going to be friends 

Lancelot: special friends

Simply a badass: oh my god 

Simply a badass: you're perfect 

Lancelot: I know 

***

Space dad: Pidge I need to ask you for something 

Asexual bird: I'm here and I'm listening 

Space dad: so have been thinking about how me and Matthew been dating dating for almost four years now

Space dad: and I think I'm ready to take the next step in our relationship 

Space dad: so I must ask 

Space dad: can I have your blessing 

Asexual bird: I literally just started screaming 

Asexual bird: in front of hunk 

Asexual bird: Lance and Keith just popped out of lance's room to make sure I wasn't just murdered

Space dad: so that's where he is 

Asexual bird: aside from that 

Asexual bird: DO YOU NEED TO EVEN FUCKING ASK 

Asexual bird: YOUVE HAD MY BLESSING SINCE DAY ONE

Asexual bird: I TOLD MATT WHEN YOU FIRST STARTED DATING THAT YOU WOULD BE THE MAN HE MARRIES 

Space dad: really?

Asexual bird: yeah dude 

Asexual bird: so when are you going to ask him 

Space dad: I was thinking about at Disney land 

Space dad: where we'll have the whole family together 

Asexual bird: that's so fucking cheesy 

Asexual bird: I approve 

Space dad: wanna come looking for a ring with me 

Asexual bird: absolutely 

***

Lancelot: how do I even math 

Lancelot: why is astrophysics my major 

Lancelot: do I just like to torture myself 

Dat gay: homework?

Lancelot: Kill me 

Mom: try double majoring then me can talk 

Mattpatt: try becoming a doctor 

Mattpatt: I'm going to school for the rest of my life 

Asexual bird: BITCHES 

Asexual bird: LET ME TELL ALL OF YOU SOMETHIBG 

Asexual bird: IM ACTUALLY DEAD INSIDE 

Space dad: you know you help that by dropping one of your THREE majors 

Asexual bird: no 

Klance trash #1: I'm just over here being the lowly journalism major 

Klance trash #1: if I had normal friends I would actually complain but I have crazy ones so... 

Klance trash #1: we got Doctor Matthew

Klance trash #1: the astrophysics majors of Shiro, Keith, and Lance, 

Klance trash #1: hunk double majoring robotic engineering and astrophysics 

Klance trash #1: and Pidge who is just a fucking machine who is majoring in like everything 

Asexual bird: astrophysics, robotic engineering, and bioengineering to be exact 

Dat gay: how are not dead 

Asexual bird: I honestly don't know 

Asexual bird: I do know however most of my blood is caffeine at this point 

Mom: I believe it

Lancelot: can we please not talk about school cause I'm about to start tying a noose 

Asexual bird: kinda on topic of school but what is Reyna majoring in?

Lancelot: paleontology

Mom: Reyna loves dinosaurs as much as Lance loves space 

Dat gay: that's a lot 

Space dad: wow 

Lancelot: yeah 

Lancelot: Carson is an English major btw 

Asexual bird: nerd 

Lancelot: really tho 

***

Asexual bird: beauty gurus I need your help 

Klance trash #1: I've been summoned 

Lancelot: I'm here my child 

Asexual bird: I need your opinion 

Asexual bird: should I grow my hair out 

Lancelot: absolutely 

Klance trash #1: fuck yes 

Asexual bird: thanks 

***

Lancelot: I need to study buddy 

Lancelot: wanna come over:) 

Dat gay: can't I'm at work 

Lancelot: :,( 

Dat gay: sorry babe 

Lancelot: HOLY SHIT 

Dat gay: what 

Lancelot: YOU CALLED ME BABE 

Lancelot: HOLY SHIT HOLY SHIT HOLY FUCK 

Dat gay: it's no big deal Lance 

Lancelot: ITS A BIG DEAL 

Lancelot: HOLY SHIT IM GOING TO TELL EVERYONE 

Dat gay: NO 

*** 

Lancelot has sent an image 

Lancelot: LOOK EVERYONE 

Lancelot: KEITH CALLED ME BABE 

Dat gay: SHUT THE FUCK UP LANCE 

Asexual bird: OH MY FUCK 

Space dad: GO SON 

Mom: ADORABLE 

Mattpatt: AWW

Klance trash #1: time to add it to the scrap book 

Dat gay: NOOOO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for late update! I have three main excuses 1: I was really busy, 2: I started writing my next fic which I will be posting after I'm done with this one (I'll have a whole update about it soon), and 3: I'm honestly just lazy


	16. Zarkon=Voldemort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Space dad: i don't mean to take the spot light off I just really need to complain about something 
> 
> klance trash #1: don't worry let it all out 
> 
> Space dad: so as you guy know I starting Ta this semester
> 
> Dat gay: yeah
> 
> Space dad: so this professor is literally going to drive me off the edge 
> 
> Space dad: I feel myself getting closer and closer to murder 
> 
> Asexual bird: lol 
> 
> Klance trash #1: which professor 
> 
> Space dad: professor Slav

Simply a badass: MOM SENT ME A NEW CARE PACKAGE 

Simply a badass: SO SHE SHOULD HAVE SENT YOU ONE TO 

Lancelot: FUCK YEAH 

Lancelot: I WAS RUNNING OF THE MATERIAL

Simply a badass: how did we get blessed with such an amazing mother? 

Lancelot: not sure 

Lancelot: I'm going to go check the post office 

Lancelot: FUCK HUNK TOOK THE CAR

***

Lancelot: KEITH 

Lancelot: CAN YOU DRIVE ME TO THE POST OFFICE 

Lancelot: I HAVE A PACKAGE I NEED TO PICK UP AND HUNK TOOK THE CAR 

Dat gay: sure I'll be there in ten 

Lancelot: thanks love you 

Dat gay: love you too

Lancelot: can you borrow Shiro or matts car cause I need to pick up a big package 

Dat gay: Shiro said I could use his 

Lancelot: tell him I said thank you 

Dat gay: he's says you're welcome 

Dat gay: okay I'm leaving now see you soon

Lancelot: see you soon 

Lancelot: love you! 

Dat gay: you already said that

Lancelot: so? 

Dat gay: why do you need to say it again 

Lancelot: because if anything happens to us I want I love you to be the last thing I say to you 

Dat gay: ohh 

Dat gay: that was surprisingly deep Lance 

Lancelot: I'm a man of man of many layer babe 

Dat gay: like Shrek?

Lancelot: it time to stop 

Dat gay: no :) 

Lancelot: I'm rolling my eyes btw 

Dat gay: I figured

Lancelot: I love you 

Dat gay: I love you too

***

"So what are you picking up at the post office?" Keith asked when they arrived and gotten in the year long line. 

"Okay so my family has a tradition where we send care package to all the kids out of the house, which is four out of eight now, they usually contain pictures, food, coffee, tea, toys, movies, and so many books!" Lance exclaimed. 

"Books?" His boyfriend questioned. 

"Books!" Lance yelled. 

"Huh. I never pegged you as the reader type." He said. 

"Like I said babe I'm a man of many layers." 

"Like Shrek...." Keith smirked. Lance frowned and pinched the bridge of Keith's nose. "Ow!" Keith laughed. 

"You are so lucky I love you, you gay emo Texan." Keith rolled his eyes. "Besides its literally impossible to be a non reader in my house." 

"How so?" 

"Both of my parents are English professors." 

"Oh." 

"They're also the biggest geeks on the planet. At my house we don't have a family room we had a library, we knew the doctor who theme song before we knew our own names, and when we were seven my dad made me and Reyna play earthbound with him because he wanted to just have an excuse to play it again." 

"Wow." Keith said in awe. 

"Yeah... We grew up as the nerdiest kids on the block. While all the other kids were playing sports we were watching sailor moon and arguing about which was better Star Wars or Star Trek. It's both by the way." Lance laughed. "So when we were little me and Reyna would get into endless fights on whenever we would Star Wars or Jurassic park, I would scream at the top of my lungs but she would hold her breath," Lance laughed again. "One time she held in for so long she passed out, my dad was so freaked out but my mom was just like 'she's fine' and she was." The Cuban boy looked down thoughtfully. "But I honestly wouldn't have traded it for the world." 

"Whys that?" 

"Because of all those traditions and things brought us closer as a family and wouldn't ask for anything more." Lance said with a smile. 

Something gross churned in Keith's stomach. Jealousy. The jealousy for what Lance had and he hadn't. Lance had a family. He had silly traditions and fun memories. He didn't have any of those with his family. He didn't have the time to make those kinds of memories and traditions. Shiro and his mom were great to grow up with but... He always- no needed more. 

Keith was also jealous that unlike him Keith wasn't the center of Lance's world. It seemed selfish and vain but it hurt because Lance was the center of his. If they broke up Keith knew the repercussions would be far worse for him than for Lance. Lance had his entire family to fall back on. Plus he was far closer with Pidge, Hunk, and Allura than Keith was, so if push came to pull he knew who they would choose. And who did he have? Shiro? He's not sure anymore. He doesn't even remember the last time they hung out without Matt, don't get him wrong he loves Matt but sometimes he just needs his big brother. God, he hasn't seen Shiro be his big brother in years. 

And there's the fact that's he's so fucking in love with Lance. If he lost Lance.... If he lost Lance it would be like the sun going out. Like the an asteroid crashing into the earth. Like... Like all the stars dying one by one. Keith's chest ached. He loved Lance so much. He would do anything for him, and that was scary. It was terrifying being this in love with someone. He glanced at Lance, how do you tell someone how you feel without actually telling them what's wrong with you? He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. 

"Keith?" Lance said, his voice full of concern. 

"I love you." He whispered. "I love you more than you'll ever know Lance." 

"Are you okay?" 

"I'm.... I don't know..." He said truthfully. Oh no he felt tear beginning to prick his eyes. Lance pulled away slightly and took Keith's face in his hands. 

"Please tell me what's wrong." He pleaded. 

"I can't." He whispered. "I'm not ready." Lance took a deep breath, nodded, and smiled. 

"Okay." He whispered. He kissed Keith forehead. "I'm not going to to push you, but just know I'm here for you when you're ready to talk." Keith pulled his boyfriend back into a tight hug. 

"Thank you Lance." He whispered into his ear. 

"No problem babe." He whispered back. Someone in front of them coughed. They both turned to see that they were now at the front of the line and the lady at the front desk was staring at them. They quickly let go of each other, blushes across of both of their faces. 

"First of all you two are cutest couple ever. Two how can I help you today?" She said with a smile. 

***

Klance trash #1: all these ghosts 

Klance trash #1: all these ghost 

Klance trash #1: and I still can't find me a boo 

Lancelot: literally how is Allura the only single one (except for Pidge who doesn't count because she is an asexual bird) 

Lancelot: she's like the hottest one in our whole group 

Asexual bird: more like in the hole world

Mattpatt: more like the whole universe 

Dat gay: I'm like the gayest thing to ever happen and even I find her hot 

Klance trash #1: aw guys I'm blushing!

Mom: Shay said she would date you

Mom: I'm willing to share

Klance trash #1: really?!?! 

Klance trash #1: cause I'm 100% really gay for Shay 

Klance trash #1: if you're totally cool with it can I ask her out?????

Mom: absolutely! 

Mom: I know she's super gay for you too

Klance trash #1: oh my god guys I'm so happy!!! 

Lancelot: I ship it 

Dat gay: shayllura? 

Asexual bird: maybe 

Space dad: go Allura! 

Space dad: I'm so proud of you!

Klance trash #1: aw thanks dad! 

Space dad: i don't mean to take the spot light off I just really need to complain about something 

klance trash #1: don't worry let it all out 

Space dad: so as you guy know I starting Ta this semester

Dat gay: yeah

Space dad: so this professor is literally going to drive me off the edge 

Space dad: I feel myself getting closer and closer to murder 

Asexual bird: lol 

Klance trash #1: which professor 

Space dad: professor Slav 

Space dad: HE DOESNT SHUT UP 

Space dad: IM GOING TO LOSE IT 

Lancelot: it could be worse 

Lancelot: you could be a Ta for professor Haggar, or Sendak, or Zarkon 

Space dad: I guess you're right 

Asexual bird: I'm pretty professor Zarkon is actually Voldemort 

Klance trash #1: and professor Haggar is Umbridge 

Dat gay: professor Sendak is Lucius Malfoy 

Mattpatt: yes yes yes yes 

Asexual bird: I'm pretty sure they're all friends and they eat lunch together everyday

Asexual bird: probably talking about how they're going to take over the world 

Lancelot: did I ever tell you that Lotor is professor Zarkon's son? 

Dat gay: well that makes sense 

Mom: like father like son huh? 

Asexual bird: IT HAS AN OFFSPRING 

Klance trash #1: VOLDEMORT HAS A CHILD 

Mattpatt: who would want to get with Zarkon?!?! 

Space dad: are you sure Lance? 

Space dad: cause I'm pretty sure you need a soul to produce children 

Mattpatt: oh my god! 

Asexual bird: oh shit! 

Mom: wow Shiro! 

Lancelot: holy shit dad is bringing the fire!!!!" 

Space dad: that's just what I do B) 

Dat gay: never do that again

Space dad: okay

***

Lancelot: he remember how you were upset you didn't have a boyfriend because you wanted to make out with a guy in front of professor Sendak while flipping him off? 

Dat gay: yeah 

Dat gay: why? 

Lancelot: well you have a boyfriend now ;) 

Dat gay: I love you so much right now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Concept idea: Lance really liking books. Concept idea: Shay being in a poly Relationship with Allura and Hunk (Allura and hunk aren't dating each other tho, they just both really love their girl Shay). Concept idea: Lance and Keith doing that thing and that one video and Sendak exclaims 'I'm going to throw up!' When they make out in front of him.


	17. A day in the life of the fam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mom: what Pidge???
> 
> Asexual bird: I just wanted to say that I love you and that you're an amazing friend 
> 
> Mom: aw thanks Pidge 
> 
> Mom: now really tell me what you want 
> 
> Asexual bird: I don't know what you mean 
> 
> Mom: Pidge 
> 
> Asexual bird: whoa I could feel your mom voice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for a super late update!

Lancelot: good morning babe 

Lancelot: I love you so much and I hope you have an amazing day <3

Dat gay: I didn't know we did that

Lancelot: did what? 

Dat gay: sent good morning messages to each other 

Dat gay: cause if I knew that I would of done that to you every morning since we started dating

Lancelot: well you better start making up for it

Dat gay: I guess I better 

Dat gay: good morning Lance 

Dat gay: I hope you know how amazing you are and how loved you are 

Dat gay: have an amazing day and I love you so much

Lancelot: Keith!!!

Lancelot: that that was so cute stop being cute 

Dat gay: only when you do ;) 

Lancelot: stop! 

Lancelot: I'm dying 

Dat gay: <3 

Lancelot: I just ahh! 

*** 

Asexual bird: Hunk 

Asexual bird: hunk 

Asexual bird: hunk 

Asexual bird: hunk 

Asexual bird: hunk 

Mom: what Pidge???

Asexual bird: I just wanted to say that I love you and that you're an amazing friend 

Mom: aw thanks Pidge 

Mom: now really tell me what you want 

Asexual bird: I don't know what you mean 

Mom: Pidge 

Asexual bird: whoa I could feel your mom voice 

Mom: Katie 

Asexual bird: fine...

Asexual bird: I need you to do me a favor 

Mom: depends on what kind of favor 

Asexual bird: help me prank Lance :) 

Asexual bird: specifically help me place all of the dirty dishes on the floor of his room 

Mom: meet me in the kitchen 

***

Lancelot: YOU FUCKING PRICKS

Asexual bird: :) 

Mom: :) 

***

Lance was sitting on his bed finishing up typing an essay when Pidge burst through Lance's door. "LANCE!" She yelled as she threw herself onto Lance's bed. "HANG OUT WITH ME!" 

"Jesus Pidge you don't have to yell." Lance grumbled, but he was smiling so she knew he wasn't really annoyed with her. He closed his computer and looked at her. "What's up?" 

"Nothing. I just felt like I haven't seen you in a while."

"What do you mean? We live together?" Pidge took a deep breath and sat up on the bed. 

 

"I mean you spend all your time with Keith now. I know he's your boyfriend and you guys love each other and all that romantic junk but..." Pidge looked at her hands. "I just didn't think it would happen again." 

"You didn't think what would happen again?" Lance questioned, worry laced in his words. Pidge didn't say anything. "Katie please talk to me..." 

"Losing another brother." She whispered, not looking at Lance. "When I met you.... When I met you Matt had just gotten together with Shiro and I was happy for him, their pining just about killed me, but... He started spending all his time with Shiro and not with me and that hurt. It was like he left me behind..." 

"Katie..." 

"And when I met you had just gotten out of your relationship with Lotor and I got to help you heal and feel better. You were fun and supportive and so much like how Matt used to be... And eventually you stopped being just the weird kid who hung out with my roommate all the time and you became my brother." The tears started streaming down her cheeks. Lance was in a similar state. 

"Katie."

"But now... It's like I'm being left behind again." She said. There was a moment of silence before Lance wrapped his arms Pidge. Lance felt awful. Lance never wanted to ever hurt her. It would be like hurting Reyna because Pidge really was like his little sister. 

"I could never leave you behind. I'm sorry I made you feel that way." He whispered. Pidge sniffled. 

"It's okay I know you didn't mean it." 

"Matt didn't mean it ether. And I bet you talk to him he would try to make time for you again." 

"It's hard tho... I've gone so long without talking with him I don't know how to start again." 

"You never know until you try. And I'll try to make the effort to spend more time with you." Pidge squeezed Lance. 

"Thank you Lance." 

"You're very welcome Pidge. Thanks for telling me." The two let go of each other. "Now tell me what you want to do." Pidge's sad smile quickly turned to the smirk Lance had become very familiar with over the years. 

"Want to blow something up?" Lance mirrored her expression. 

"Absofuckinglutely."

***

Klance trash #1: HUNK IM FREAKING OUT 

Klance trash #1: I CANT DO THIS

Klance trash #1: WHAT IF SHE DOESNT LIKE ME

Klance trash #1: WHAT IF SHE LAUGHS AT ME 

Klance trash #1: WHAT IF SHE GETS FREAKED OUT BY THE IDEA OF DATING ME AND YOU 

Mom: first of calm down 

Mom: you sound like Keith and Lance 

Mom: two she's not going to get freaked out 

Klance trash #1: HOW DO YOU KNOW?!?!

Mom: cause she told me she really liked you 

Mom: her exact words were I think "I have a crush on Allura." 

Klance trash #1: oh 

Mom: yeah 

Mom: she talks about you a lot actually 

Klance trash #1: what does she say? 

Klance trash #1: if you don't mind saying....

Mom: I hope you know how ridiculous you're being 

Klance trash #1: I'm well aware Hunk 

Mom: fine I'll tell you 

Mom: Shay: you know Allura is really pretty like she's out of this world beautiful 

Mom: Shay: she's also an amazing person 

Mom: Shay: she's so kind but also confident and smart and she could also fight off a whole army 

Mom: Shay: I bet she's a great kisser 

Klance trash #1: oh 

Klance trash #1: well are you sure it's okay for me to date her???

Mom: Allura it was my idea 

Klance trash #1: I know but.... Are you sure 

Klance trash #1: I don't want to be the girl who might sleep with your girlfriend 

Klance trash #1: cause you're one of my closest friends hunk and I don't want to do anything to ruin our friendship 

Mom: first of all I'm not even sleeping with my girlfriend 

Mom: I mean we like sleep together but not SLEEP together 

Mom: I think you get my point 

Mom: second! Allura unless you break shays heart you'll do nothing to upset me 

Mom: you will never have to worry about me getting jealous over what you two have 

Mom: because I know she'll love us equally 

Klance trash #1: thanks hunk 

Klance trash #1: I needed that 

Mom: no problem Lura 

Klance trash #1: okay 

Klance trash #1: okay I'm heading over to her apartment now

Mom: finally 

***

Allura stood outside of Shay's apartment. "Okay Allura you can do this." She whispered to herself. Today she was wearing on of her favorites outfits, a pink cardigan, high waisted black jeans, a pair of black strapped heels, with her hair tied up into a high ponytail. "Hunk says he's okay with it and that she likes you, so no need to worry. You just need to do it." She took a deep breath and rung the doorbell. Not even a minute later the door swung open and there stood Shay, and Allura's heart decided to go run a marathon in her throat. Shay was adorable. She had short curly hair, beautiful curves, and a brilliant smile. Allura had always known she had feelings for her but never acted upon them because she was dating someone else (kind of like when she had a crush on Shiro), but now that she's was given the okay to do so it was almost too much. 

"Hey Lura!" Shay said. 

"Oh hey Shay!" Allura said far too perky. 

"Whatcha doing here?" Shay wondered. 

"Oh I just wanted to come over and talk I guess..." She said while scratching the back of her neck. 

"Well come in!" Shay said while holding the door open for her. Allura quickly followed her in. "I'll make some tea!" Shay walked into the kitchen. "Make yourself at home." Allura took a seat at the dining table and stared at Shay while she made the tea. Today she was wearing a cute little yellow sundress with a flower pin to hold back her hair. 

"You look really pretty today Shay." She said out loud. A blush quickly spread across her face when she realized what she just said. 

"I- uh- thank you." Shay said quietly, she was just as equally flushed. When the tea was finally done Shay made her way to the table. "So what's up." This was it. 

"So I was talking to Hunk recently about how single I am and he may have mentioned that you have a crush on me. Allura said far to quickly. 

"Oh." Shays face was full of shock and embarrassment.

"Yeah and I was like 'well that's great because I really like her!' And he was like 'cool you should ask her out!' And I was like-" 

"Wait you like me?!?!" Shay exclaimed. Allura froze. 

"Yeah I do... A lot actually." Shay broke out into a wide smile. 

"You can continue now." She said. 

"Oh okay! So I came over here to ask you out! Hunks totally cool with it if you say yes. And I really want to take you out! And hold your hand! And ki-" Allura was cut of by Shay pressing her lips against hers. When they finally broke apart to breath Allura's jaw dropped. "So that was amazing." Shay laughed. 

"Yeah it was." She said brightly. 

"So was that a yes?" Allura asked nervously. Shay laughed again. 

"Of course silly!" Allura broke out in a wide grin. 

"Awesome." 

*** 

Klance trash #1: SHE SAID YES 

Mom: told you so

*** 

Matt started pounding on Keith's door sometime before dinner. "What!" Keith yelled as he threw open the door. 

"Shiro wanted to know if you wanted to join our Friday watching of Disney movies." Matt said. Keith but his lip. They always asked him if he wanted to join them every Friday but he felt like he would just be in the way. But he wanted to. He wanted to hang with them. Especially today. Maybe because of how much thinking about how alone he felt lately. Maybe it was because Lance hadn't texted him hardly at all today, 

"I don't want to intrude on your couple activities." He said. Matt rolled his eyes. 

"Well don't think of it as couple activities. Think of it as roommate activities." Matt suggested. "C'mon we'll let you have first pick of movie." 

"Are you sure?" Matt rolled his eyes again. 

"Of course we're sure. Now c'mon!" And maybe it was how welcomed Matt made him feel. Maybe it was because of how tired he was for feeling so alone. But Keith nodded and smiled. 

"Okay." Keith said. Matt's face lit up. 

 

"Really?!?!" He exclaimed. 

"Yeah. But only as long as I get first pick I refuse to let Shiro pick toy story again." Matt laughed. 

"I'm about to ban it entirely." Keith laughed. 

"That would probably crush him." 

"Probably. Let's go before he eats all the pizza." Keith and followed Matt out to their shared living room. 

"He decided to join us!" Matt exclaimed as he took a running start and jumped onto the couch where Shiro was sitting. "But we can't do anything coupley." Shiro made a fake sad face. "And he gets first pick." 

"Aw no toy story." He whined. Keith laughed and took a seat at the far end of the couch. 

"I think you'll live." Matt said. 

"Hardly." 

"Jesus you're so dramatic." Keith smiled at the two of them bickering. It was funny because they had been like this since the beginning and they had been dating for three year now. It reminded him of how him and Lance were. Maybe one day they would make it to three years. Keith liked that idea. Keith liked the idea of Lance being the one he spend the rest of his life with. But... He also couldn't imagining Lance wanting him for that long. He was boring and Lance was brilliant. If Lance was the sun and his friends were all starts Keith was the nothingness that surrounded them. If they left one day he would just be nothing. Keith's chest swelled with pain. Why was like this? Why couldn't he just let himself be happy? Even if it was just for a little bit. 

"Keith!" Shiro shouted, pulling Keith out of his thoughts. 

"Yeah?" 

"You okay? You were kind of just staring off into space." Matt worried.

"I'm fine just thinking..." He said. 

"Are you sure you're okay?" Matt asked again. 

"You can talk to us Keith." Shiro said. Keith took a deep breath. 

"I know. I just..." Keith remembered what Lance had said about waiting for him to be ready to talk. "I don't know if I'm alright so I'm not ready to talk yet if that's okay." Both Shiro and Matt looked at each other and nodded. 

"We'll be here when you're ready Keith." Shiro said. 

"Don't forget that we love you." Matt said with a smile. Keith smiled back at them. 

"I won't." He said. "Now let's watch some movies!" 

 

"Okay okay!"

"Let's start with Mary Poppins because Julie Andrews is actually a goddess." Keith said. 

"Agreed." Matt and Shiro said in unison. They ended up watching three more movies (Mulan, the lion king, and monsters inc) before deciding to call it a night. He checked his phone one more time before turning off the lights. 

Lancelot: sorry for not texting that much today! 

Lancelot: was spending the day blowing stuff up with Pidge 

Lancelot: hunk yelled at us 

Lancelot: just wanted to say good night 

Lancelot: i love you so much Keith 

Lancelot: so fucking much

Lancelot: i don't think you realize how much I love you but it's a lot. 

Keith felt tear prick his eyes. Lance was so amazing. What did Keith do to deserve this boy? 

Dat gay: I love you too Lance. 

Dat gay: and same I don't think even most capable mind would be able to understand how much I love you 

Lancelot: aw Keith! 

Lancelot: I wish I were with you so I could kiss your stupid beautiful face

Dat gay: I wish you were here so you could kiss my stupid face 

Lancelot: you forgot the beautiful part 

Lancelot: you're very beautiful Keith 

Dat gay: not as beautiful as you 

Lancelot: Keith! 

Lancelot: <3 

Dat gay: <3 

Dat gay: good night Lance 

Dat gay: I love you.

Lancelot: I love you more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So before y'all ask.. Hunk is asexual! I wasn't planning for him to be but he is! What I meant by that line (I mean I sleep for her but not SLEEP with her) was he just likes to have sleepovers and cuddle with his girl Shay. Just wanted to clear that up! Also we have officially made it past 20,000 words!


	18. Not an update! But please read!

So I have been pushing myself to get chapters out everyday and if I don't get one out I usually feel bad, but I also feel like I haven't taken the time to look the chapters over to check for mistakes. So I'm going to start posting everyother day (except on weekends) so I have a whole day to write it and whole day to check it over. This way I'm not over stressing myself and you get a good story. Also I just fininshed the outline for my next Klance fic and I want this one to be really good so I'm here to ask if anyone would like to beta/edit/Spanish speakers! Reason I ask an editor is because I'm shit at grammar (I never listened in class and now all I have is regret) and I really do want this story to be really good and READABLE. So yeah. Spanish speakers because it's a very important part of the story and I don't want to butcher your beautiful language with google translate. The fic is going to be a long distance AU called Never Met You, the long and short of the story is about how Lance is shit at geometry so he puts up a post that's says need tutoring in geometry will exchanged tutoring in like Spanish (or something) for said tutoring in geometry, well turns out Keith is shit at Spanish but good at geometry (go figure). So Keith and Lance start tutoring each other and become friends and eventually fall in love. The problem with that is that Lance lives in California and Keith lives in Texas. Did I mention Reyna's in the fic to! (I refuse to let her go. I'm not ready!) So yeah if you are interested let me know I'm the comments! Sorr that this was long I promise there will be an actual chapter later today but I just wanted to give y'all an update! Thanks!


	19. Here comes a thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dat gay: *wipes away tear* 
> 
> Dat gay: I love my gay family 
> 
> Lancelot: and we love you

Asexual bird: guys I got a boyfriend! 

Lancelot: WTF 

Mattpatt: WHAT THE HECK 

Mom: PIDGE YOYRE SUPOSSED TO TELL US THE THINGS BEFPRE THEY HAPPEN

Asexual bird: his name is Craig! 

Klance trash #1: OH MY GOD PIDGE

Space child: WHERE DID YOU MEET HIM???

Dat gay: I thought you aromantic?!?!

Asexual bird has sent an image 

Lancelot: ohhhhhhhhhhh

Dat gay: I get it now 

Mom: Pidge that's your keurig 

Asexual bird: AND I LOVE HIM 

Mattpatt: Pidge you just gave me a heart attack!!!

Space dad: same! 

Asexual bird: lol 

Mattpatt: DONT LOL ME YOUNG LADY 

Klance trash #1: I ship it 

Lancelot: Pidge/Craig the Keurig 

Dat gay: the ultimate romance 

Mom: why am I friends with you people 

Space dad: I'm not sure anymore 

***

Klance trash #1: ME AND HUNK HAVE A REQUEST 

Mom: YEAH 

Mattpatt: okay shoot

Mom: can Shay come with us to Disney land?????

Lancelot: Of fucking course 

Dat gay: we all love Shay 

Space dad: Shay is an angel 

Asexual bird: Shay is the best 

Mom: YAY!!!

Klance trash #1: SECOND REQUEST 

Klance trash #1: CAN SHAY JOIN OUR CHAT 

Lancelot: YES 

Dat gay: YES 

Asexual bird: FUCK YEAH 

Space dad: duh 

Mattpatt: YES YES YES YES YES 

Mom: I'm adding her now 

Klance trash #1: GO HUNK GO 

Mom has added Rock goddess 

Rock goddess: Hey guys! 

Klance trash #1: babe! 

Mom: Shay! 

Lancelot: SHAY THE BRIGHTEST SUN RAY 

Asexual bird: THE SWEETEST BUTTER BEAN 

Dat gay: AND AN OVER ALL COOL PERSON 

Space dad: was that planned??? 

Asexual bird: yes 

Dat gay: we're hanging out 

Lancelot: I made cookies 

Dat gay: while Lance made cookies me and Pidge played uno 

Lancelot: now we are watching how to train your dragon 

Asexual bird: Shiro Matt you are no longer my dads 

Asexual bird: Lance and Keith are my new parents 

Lancelot: YES! 

Dat gay: SUCK ON THAT SHIRO 

Space dad: NO PIDGE 

Space dad: WE LOVE YOU!!!

Mattpatt: DAMN YOU TWO 

Lancelot: MAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

 

Dat gay: MAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH 

Rock goddess: is it always like this?

Mom: yep 

Klance trash #1: you get used to it

Mom: and you learn to read and type really quick 

Rock goddess: oh 

Lancelot: WELCOME TO THE FAM 

***

Asexual bird: I SWEAR IM GOING TO START DOING DRUGS ANYDAY NOW 

Mom: what why?!?!

Dat gay: only if I can do them with you 

Lancelot: only if I can do them with you 

Lancelot: aw babe we match 

Dat gay: :) 

Space dad: NO ONE IS DOING DRUGS 

Mattpatt: aw I wanna do drugs 

Klance trash #1: I'm aboard the let's do drugs train 

Rock goddess: oh dear 

Mom: NO DRUGS 

Mom: DRUGS KILL 

Lancelot: Don't worry guys Reyna said she would get us some drugs 

Rock goddess: who's Reyna?

Dat gay: lance's twin sister 

Mattpatt: she's the best 

Klance trash #1: don't worry you'll meet her and her girlfriend when we go to Disney world babe 

Rock goddess: oh okay 

Mom: wait so why do you wanna do drugs 

Asexual bird: so we got this new kid in one of my classes and he's like the worst thing to ever happen 

Space dad: what did he do 

Asexual bird: so someone mentioned that I'm trans and he's like 'so what's your real name' 

Asexual bird: I say 'Katie' 

Asexual bird: he says 'no your real name' 

Lancelot: AW HELL NO 

Dat gay: WHOS THIS BITCH SO I CAN FIGHT HIM 

Mattpatt: NO ONE TALKS TO MY SISTER AND GETS AWAY WITH IT 

Asexual bird: it gets worse 

Klance trash #1: oh shit 

Rock goddess: how????

Asexual bird: so at the end of class he stops me and was like 'so is it gay if you date a guy?' 

Asexual bird: and I say 'no' 

Asexual bird: and he says 'well it has to be its two guys dating' 

Asexual bird: I just flipped him off and left 

Asexual bird: so yeah I figured drugs would be the better alternative to murder 

Mom: OH MY GOD 

Dat gay: THIS BITCH

Lancelot: IMA GONNA KILL HIM

Klance trash #1: has been added to the list of people I want to kill

Mattpatt: WHO IS HE SO CAN CUT OFF HIS DICK 

Rock goddess: Pidge I'm so sorry you had to deal with that! 

Asexual bird: it's fine I get it all the time

Space dad: Katie who is this young man

Space dad: I would like to give him a lice of my mind 

Mattpatt: oh shit 

Lancelot: DAD IS GONNA FUCK THIS LITTLE BITCH UP!!!!! 

Klance trash #1: someone grab the popcorn cause it's about to go down! 

Dat gay: aren't straight people the worst 

Rock goddess: not all straight people 

Rock goddess: all arrogant straight people on the other hand 

Rock goddess: yes they all suck 

Asexual bird: you guys there's no need to storm this guy 

Asexual bird: I really am used to it 

Lancelot: well no one should be "used to it" 

Lancelot: no one should have to get used to 

Lancelot: if people would take the time to educate themselves and just be tolerant to people not like them the world would just be a better place 

Lancelot: I'm just so fucking tired of these idiots being shit about everyone

Lancelot: okay rant over 

Klance trash #1: whoa 

Mom: oh wow 

Rock goddess: oh my 

Mattpatt: oh shit 

Space dad: *gasp* 

Dat gay: Lance are you okay? 

Lancelot: nope 

Lancelot: it's been a shit day 

Asexual bird: I'm sorry Lance 

Lancelot: it's fine I'm almost home 

Asexual bird: thanks 

Asexual bird: for what you said 

Asexual bird: it mean a lot

Lancelot: no problem Pidge 

Lancelot: you're like my sister 

Asexual bird: :) 

Lancelot: :) 

Klance trash #1: awwwwwwww 

Rock goddess: awwwww <3 

Space dad: look at my kids getting along 

Mattpatt: my heart!!! 

Mom: this is so sweet 

Dat gay: *wipes away tear* 

Dat gay: I love my gay family 

Lancelot: and we love you

Asexual bird: <3 

Mom: <3 

Klance trash #1: <3 

Space dad: <3 

Mattpatt: <3

Rock goddess: <3 

Lancelot: <3 

Dat gay: you all are a bunch of saps 

Dat gay: <3 

***

Lancelot: Today in a nutshell:   
Me: I'm going to do stuff today and feel good about it!  
Depression: *kicks open my door*  
Depression: what's up loser! I'm here to fuck up your day with your own thoughts   
Me: Okay   
Depression: first off you suck second off your-  
Me: *crawls into bed and makes a cocoon with blankets*   
Me: this is fine 

Lancelot: I haven't got out of bed all day

Dat gay: aw baby

Dat gay: do you want me to come over with ice cream and cuddle you? 

Lancelot: would you? 

Dat gay: anything for you Lance 

*** 

Keith walked into lance's room about ten minutes later, on lance's bed he saw a lump covered by blankets. Keith pushed back the covers to see Lance curled into a ball "Oh Lance..." He whispered. Keith sat the ice cream down on the bed side table, kicked off his shoes, and laid next to his boyfriend. "It's okay... I'm here..." He whispered as he wrapped his arms around Lance. They laid there for awhile before Lance spoke. 

"Why won't they just leave me alone?" 

"Why won't who leave you alone?" 

"Nyma and Lotor... Whenever I have thoughts like this it's always in their voices... It's like they're still here telling me I'm worthless..." 

"Lance..." 

"I just want to be happy again Keith." Lance sobbed. "I just want them to leave me alone." Keith could feel his own tears on face. He hated that those two still had this much power over Lance. If he could he would just snap his fingers and those thoughts would never bother Lance again. But he couldn't... All he could do was just be there for him. Keith pressed his lips on the back of lance's neck. 

"Lance look at me please." Lance turned to look at him. Keith took his face in his hands. "I love you so much... And we're going to work this out together... I know you've been through hell and I know you're still going through it so let me hold your hand and guide you out." Lance let out a loud sob.

"I'm sorry I'm so broken." 

"No you're not." 

"Yes I am." 

"Well if you are then let me help you pick up the pieces." He placed forehead against Lance's. "Let me make you happy Lance." 

"You already do." Lance said with a slight smile. He pressed a kiss against Keith's nose. "I love you..." Keith smiled back at him.

"I love you more." They laid there in silence for few more moments. "I'm going to sing to you." Lance laughed. 

"I didn't know you sing." 

"Only for you." He said softly. Keith cleaned his throat. "Take a moment to think of just flexibility, love, and trust. Take a moment to think of just flexibility love and trust. Here comes a thought that might alarm you. What someone said and how are harmed you. Something you did that feel to be charming. Things that you say are suddenly swarming. And oh you're losing sight you're losing touch, all these little things seem to matter so much that they confuse you that I might lose you. Take a moment to remind yourself to take a moment and find yourself to take moment and ask yourself if this is how we fall apart? But it's not, but it's not, but it's not. It's okay, it's okay, it's okay. You've got nothing, you've got nothing, you got nothing to fear. I'm here I'm here I'm here."

"Steven universe?" Lance questioned. Keith shrugged. 

"It's true." He laced their fingers together. "I'm here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a happy chapter but nooooo.... Also fun fact: my keurigs name is Craig and he is my boyfriend. Also Steven universe is the only reason I'm alive


	20. Memecast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lancelot: dude I don't eat her cereal anymore
> 
> Lancelot: she caught me once and let's just say I'll never do it again
> 
> Asexual bird: Lance knows his place 
> 
> Asexual bird: so are you in boi's 
> 
> Lancelot: you know I am 
> 
> Dat gay: duh

Asexual bird: gentlemen I have a proposition for you 

Mattpatt: I'm listening 

Dat gay: go on 

Asexual bird: I think it's time to bring our favorite segment of the chat back 

Lancelot: you don't mean... Bringing memecast back 

Asexual bird: you know I do McClain 

Dat gay: you do know that if we do this they might block us forever 

Asexual bird: that's a risk I'm willing to take for memecast

Mattpatt: who broke the treaty 

Asexual bird: hunk

Asexual bird: he ate all my krave cereal 

Dat gay: are you sure it wasn't Lance

Lancelot: dude I don't eat her cereal anymore

Lancelot: she caught me once and let's just say I'll never do it again

Asexual bird: Lance knows his place 

Asexual bird: so are you in boi's 

Lancelot: you know I am 

Dat gay: duh 

Mattpatt: I'm so fucking ready 

Asexual bird: perfect 

***

Lancelot: welcome to today's memecast motherfuckers 

Mom: oh god no 

Space dad: I thought we agreed no more memecast 

Klance trash #1: Jesus help us 

Rock goddess: what's a memecast?

Asexual bird: its a newscast where we tell you about all the newest and dankest of memes

Mom: don't do this to me guys 

Lancelot: sadly 2017 has started off with a war 

Asexual bird: a pizza war 

Space dad: who did this 

Space dad: who crossed them enough to make them break the treaty 

Lancelot: Reports from all over the Internet show the battle between normal pizza lovers and the freedom pizza lovers 

Asexual bird: the carnage of the battles are truly devastating 

Rock goddess: I'm so confused 

Space dad: Allura did you do this?!?!

Klance trash #1: no!! I swear it! 

Mom: this might be my fault 

Space dad: HUNK

Lancelot: the next meme we would like to talk about is what in tarnation 

Asexual bird: the gist of this meme is a cute animal wearing a stetson saying what in tarnation 

Lancelot: Keith would you mind demonstrating this meme 

Dat gay: not all Lance 

Klance trash #1: not you too Keith!

Space dad: WHAT DID YOU DO 

Mom: I may have ate some of Katie's cereal....

Space dad: HUNK YOU KNOW THATS AGAINST THE TREATY 

Rock goddess: WHAT IS HAPPENING 

Dat gay has sent an image 

Klance trash #1: gotta admit that is very cute 

Rock goddess: have to agree 

Mom: yeah

Space dad: aw 

Lancelot: for the last meme we talk about today here's Matt with the most relatable meme of the day

Space dad: babe no! 

Mattpatt: today's most relatable meme is the no fear meme 

Mattpatt: it shows a man who has a shirt that says no fear on it then something that everyone fears and suddenly the man has one fear 

Mattpatt: example: 

Mattpatt:   
me: no fear   
Someone: the year 2016   
Me: one fear 

Mom: Jesus end my misery now 

Rock goddess: I'm still confused on what's happening 

Space dad: hell 

Space dad: hell is happening

Klance trash #1: I kind of like that one 

Space dad: Allura no! 

Mom: don't go to the dark side! 

Asexual bird: and now we have neared the end of this memecast but we have finally come to me favorite part of the show 

Mom: NO 

Space dad: NOOOOOO 

Klance trash #1: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!

Rock goddess: I'm not even going to ask anymore 

Mattpatt: THE MEME SPAM 

Dat gay: THE MEME SPAM 

Lancelot: THE MEME SPAM 

Asexual bird: that's right kids! 

Asexual bird: for the next hour were just going to send you memes! 

Rock goddess: oh I get it now 

Asexual bird: go boi's go! 

Dat gay has sent an image 

Lancelot has sent an image 

Asexual bird has sent an image 

Mattpatt has sent an image 

Dat gay has sent an image 

Lancelot has sent an image 

Asexual bird has sent an image 

Mattpatt has sent an image 

Mom: as much as I hate this I gotta admire their dedication 

Dat gay has sent an image 

Lancelot has sent an image 

Asexual bird has sent an image 

Mattpatt has sent an image 

Space dad now if they would only put that kind of effort into their schoolwork 

*** 

Lancelot: just so you know that picture of you is not my background for all my electronic devices 

Dat gay: *sighs heavily* 

Dat gay: I figured 

Lancelot: <3 

Lancelot: now come over so you can cuddle me

Dat gay: be there in ten 

*** 

Asexual bird: no fear 

Lancelot: the trump administration 

Asexual bird: ALL FEARS 

Dat gay: SHIT 

Mom: I THOUGHT WE AGREED NEVER TO SPEAK OF THEM 

Rock goddess: *shivers in fear* 

Space dad: Should I put myself in a self-induced coma for the next four years 

Klance trash #1: seems reasonable 

Mattpatt: *whispers* 

Mattpatt: what if he gets reelected

Dat gay: YOU HAVE SPOKEN THE FORBIDDEN WORDS 

Rock goddess: we don't think like that in this group chat 

Mom: Shiro can I join you in the self-induced coma 

Asexual : ether Michelle or Bernie better win next election 

Asexual bird: or someone is going to pay 

Lancelot: do you ever just cry thinking about how amazing Michelle Obama is 

Rock goddess: yes 

Mom: yes 

Klance trash #1: yes 

Space dad: absolutely 

Asexual bird: god yes 

Mattpatt: she's a queen 

Dat gay: all the time 

Lancelot: my chat with Reyna:   
Reyna: i'm going into a self-induced coma for the next four years  
Reyna: wake me up when I can go vote for Michelle Obama  
Me: what if he gets second term   
Reyna: then wake me up so we can assassinate him  
Me: what about pence   
Reyna: we'll assassinate the whole administration   
Me: sounds like a plan

Dat gay: I'm in 

Asexual bird: I'm in 

Mattpatt: fuck yeah 

Klance trash #1: make America trumpless again 

***

Asexual bird: *going about my day watching a new Thomas sander vid* 

Asexual bird: anxiety: my YouTube channel would be about conspiracy theories and Cryptids 

Asexual bird: *spats out water* 

Asexual bird: KEITH IS THOMAS' ANXIETY 

Lancelot: I FUCKING KNEW IT 

Mom: OH MY GOD 

Rock goddess: I love him 

Klance trash #1: we all do 

Mattpatt: Keith= anxiety, Lance= princey, Pidge= logic, Shiro= dad, and Hunk=Thomas 

Klance trash #1: IT ALL MAKES SENSE NOW 

Asexual bird: I CAN SEE THE CODE 

Lancelot: does that mean prince/anxiety is cannon 

Dat gay: yes 

Space dad: oh my god

***

Lancelot: guys 

Lancelot: guys 

Lancelot: guys 

Lancelot: guys 

Lancelot: guys 

Space dad: yes Lance? 

Lancelot: HAPPY ANNIVERSARY

Mom: oh my god! 

Asexual bird: I can't believe it's already been a two years 

Dat gay: has it really been two years? 

Lancelot: yep! 

Klance trash #1: I love you guys 

Rock goddess: Awww I feel all warm and fuzzy 

Mattpatt: remember how Keith and Lance used to think they hated each other 

Space dad: they were so cute 

Mom: they were young and naïve 

Asexual bird: good times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So totally unrelated thing but should totally happen in one of the future seasons of Voltron so there should be another never rebellion group and it should be like the hunt in Percy Jackson (the hunt is a group of badass,probably, lesbian ladies that hunt with my main Lesbo Artemis also they're immortal). So you have this group of ladies who can like travel around the different planets, somehow, and Keith's mother should be apart of it but also lance's mamma should somehow be apart of it! And they can start off as enemies or just immediately go to friends but either way they're best friends but they are also crazy in love with each other and just don't know how to tell each other. One day keiths mom makes a mistake and sleeps with Keiths future dad which makes lances mama sad and she leaves the hunt and she doesn't talk to Keith's mom again which makes her sad. Or lance's mom calls for a human and marries him instead of mama Keith, ether way they don't talk for years but they never stop loving each other. And when Lance goes missing mama Lance knows she has to go ask mama Keith for help to find her baby and they do. When they find the Paladins they realize that their sons are in the same exact positions as them and that the past is just repeating itself. So they both pull aside their sons and tell them to just go for it because they didn't. I don't know maybe one day I'll write a fic about it.


	21. Rock bottom

Friday 8:00 pm

 

Keith fucked up. He fucked up real good. He was sitting on the beach crying with head between his knees. Like usual he opened his mouth and ruined everything. Lance probably hated him now. Oh god, Lance probably hated him. Keith let out a massive sob. Lance was the most beautiful, the most kind, the most *wonderful* man Keith had ever met and he was dating him. Lance had loved him. *Lance had loved him.*And now... Well now he had ruined everything. Keith whimpered. How had he fucked up so badly? How did he make Lance go from loving him to hating him in just one minute? How had he accidentally broken up with the best thing that had happened to him?

 

***

That morning 6:00 am

The first thing Keith woke up to in the morning was Lance's good morning text. It was one of his favorite parts of the day.

 

Lancelot: good morning beautiful 

Lancelot: sleep well?

Lance had somehow managed to get himself at six in the morning (an hour before Keith went to his first classes of the day) just to text him good morning. Something about that just made Keith feel like the luckiest guy in the world. 

Dat gay: yeah I did. You? 

Lancelot: I slept great! 

Lancelot: so babe I was thinking...

Dat gay: oh no that's not good 

Lancelot: ...

Lancelot: I will ignore your sass because I love you 

Keith's heart jumped into his throat. Lance just threw those three words around all the time and yet every time he said them Keith could feel that he meant them. Keith loved how that about Lance. He loved Lance. God he loved him so much. 

Lancelot: so I was thinking about we haven't been on a real date in a while so I thought I would take you out tonight when you got out of work. 

Keith smiled. 

Dat gay: sounds great! So where do you plan on taking me?

Lancelot: surprise ;) 

Dat gay: you're the worst 

Lancelot: but you love me 

Dat gay: ya I do 

Lancelot: <3 

Dat gay: <3 

Six could not come soon enough. 

*** 

7:00 am 

Keith had an awful start to his day. His first class of the day was with professor Haggar. Keith and his friends were all pretty sure she was a witch. She had long white hair, the palest skin ever, and gray eyes that could probably turn you to stone if she stared at you long enough. She assigned the class a ten page essay right at the beginning of class. Not a great way to start the day. Six could not come soon enough.

*** 

8:00 am 

Next class was with professor Zarkon. He taught a government class and it was the most boring most awful class. Keith couldn't remember why he even decided to take this class. The lectures were boring and Zarkon was an asshole. 

"How is the most beautiful boy in the world doing today?" A boy whispered into his ear. The butterflies in Keith's stomach went soaring. That's why he took this class. He turned around to see Lance standing behind him, he was dressed in his favorite baseball tee and jacket combo and Keith was pretty sure it wouldn't stop looking good on him. He smiled. 

"I don't know how is he?" He said. Lance stared at him in confusion for a second and then went the shade of vermilion. 

"Shut up Keith." Lance murmured without looking at Keith. Keith laughed. 

"So you can dish it out but you can't take it huh?" He smirked. 

"You're very lucky that I think you're cute." Lance said while kissing Keith's forehead. 

"Oh I am." Keith kissed Lance's nose. 

"God I love you Keith." Lance kissed his lips. Keith leaned in closer. 

"Would everyone please take their seats!" Professor Zarkon exclaimed. The two boys jumped back from each other and blushed. 

"Well I'll see you after class." Lance whispered. 

"Ya you will." Keith whispered back. Lance kissed him on the cheek. His boyfriend smiled and then went to his seat... Across the room... Next to Plaxum... Who Keith was 100% sure had a crush on Lance... She was glaring at Keith and he could practically feel the anger steaming off her. He wanted to be mean and yell 'yeah he's mine suck it!' but he didn't. He wanted to glare and be angry at anyone who looked at Lance but he didn't. What he did do though was feel jealous. Which was crazy. Lance had literally just said he loved him and yet... He looked down at his desk. Why did he feel like this? Why did he have this jealousy in him, even when he knew Lance loved him and wouldn't ever cheat on him or anything in the likes of that. He needed to get a hold of himself. He needed to stop... What did he need to stop doing? He needed to stop being Keith... Yeah that's it. He needed to stop being Keith. Six could not come soon enough. 

***

9:00 am 

Next class was economics with douche canoe aka professor Sendak. All of his classes sucked major ass. Plus Keith was to lost in his thoughts to even pay attention. Six could not come soon enough. 

***

10:00 pm

Keith was counting the minutes. Six could not come soon enough. 

***

11:00 am 

Keith fell asleep in class. His teacher yelled at him. Six could not come soon enough. 

*** 

12:00 pm

He had lunch with Hunk and Pidge. Lance didn't come with he was tutoring Plaxum in Spanish. He felt like there was something lodged in his throat. They're just friends, he kept repeating in his head. Except she didn't see him as a friend the dark part of his brain reminded him. He was quiet most of lunch. 

"You okay Keith?" Hunk asked quietly. 

"I'm fine." He said without looking from his food that he had hardly touched. He wasn't fine. 

"Are you sure?" Pidge asked. 

"I'm sure." He said. He wasn't sure. Six could not come soon enough. 

***   
Friday 1:00 pm 

Keith had finally gotten out of class for the day. He didn't have that many but it felt like he was in there for a century. And now he had to head to work. Six could not come soon enough. 

*** 

2:00 pm

Keith hated working here. The customers were always awful and his other colleagues were annoyed by him. Maybe he wasn't emo enough for their taste. But hey it pays the bills. Six could not come soon enough. 

***

3:00 pm

He is phone buzzed while he was working the cash register. He smiled when he saw that it was from Lance. 

Lancelot: hey my car isn't working (again) (kill me) can you meet me at that restaurant downtown????

Keith laughed at his boyfriends text and quickly type out his reply. 

Dat gay: you're going to have to be more specific Lance there are like 50 different restaurants downtown. 

Lancelot: ugh I wanna keep it a surprise! 

Lancelot: just meet me at the park and we'll walk from there

Dat gay: okay

Dat gay: wait do you need me to pick you up?

Lancelot: nah Plaxum is giving me a ride 

Keith felt a surge of three emotions. Anger. Anger not at Lance but at Plaxum. He knew that she probably didn't plan on stealing Lance away from him (she was actually really nice and cool) (she believed in mothman) but that didn't stop Keith from feeling like she was. 

Jealousy. The jealousy of not being the only person in Lance's life. The jealousy not being the center of Lance's world. It was crazy and stupid but it was also a real feeling he was feeling. 

And the emotion that was the most strong was sadness. Sadness that he didn't deserve to be the center of Lance's world. He couldn't even trust Lance to be friends with this girl without worrying that he would leave him for her. Maybe it would be better if Lance left him for her. Not for Keith but for Lance. Plaxum was quiet pretty. And she was funny. And she was nice. Maybe Lance would be happier if he was with her. Was he even happy with him? Keith's thoughts clouded the reality of the situation that he couldn't see that Lance had never been happier. The day could not end soon enough. 

***

4:00 pm

Two more hours. 

***

5:00 pm 

One more hour. 

*** 

6:00 pm 

No more hours. Keith ran out of the mall and to his bike and rushed to the park. Dangerous thoughts were swirling around his head. He doesn't deserve Lance. Lance would be better without him. He had spent the last few hours at work analyzing every memory with Lance. Lance said he loved him but why? Why would he love him? Why? Why? Why. Tears streamed down his face. Keith was pretty sure that this wasn't normal. These feelings weren't normal. The fact he couldn't let himself be happy wasn't normal. He wasn't normal. And right now those feelings had taken over him and he had lost all sense of reasoning. He probably should of called Lance told he wasn't feeling well, reschedule for tomorrow, and go to sleep. He should of called Lance and told him that something was wrong him, that he needs help. But he didn't. He just drove to the park with all those dark thought swirling around his head. 

When had arrived at the park Lance was already there waiting for him. He stood leaning on a tree with something behind his back. You don't deserve him. A voice whispered in the back of his mind. You need to let him go so he can be with someone better. He walked to him. Let him go. Five feet. Let him go. Four feet. Let him go. Three feet. Let him go! Two feet. Let him go! One foot. LET HIM GO! No feet. Lance smiled at him. 

"Hey beautiful," he said as he kissed Keith. "these are for you." He said while blushing. Lance handed him a Bouquet of red roses. "I saw these and thought of you." Lan e explained. 

"Thank you..." Keith whispered. Lance grinned. 

"So here's the plan..." Lance looked at him. Eyes so full of concern. "Hey are you okay?" Keith couldn't move. He couldn't breathe. So he just exploded. 

"I wanna break up!" Keith shouted. Tears pricking his eyes. Lance's face showed three emotions. First shock. Then confusion. Then hurt. And that hurt broke Keith's heart. 

"What... What are you talking about Keith?" Lance said. 

"I need to break up with you..." Keith was crying now. 

"Wa- was it something I did?" Lance whimpered. 

"No!" Keith exclaimed. "It's me! I just..." Keith couldn't look Lance in the eyes. "I gotta go." He said then ran back to where he came. He ignored Lance calling his name. 

*** 

7:00 pm 

Keith had been driving for about an hour before he ended up at the beach. He just parked his bike and sat on the white sand. God what had he done? He had ruined everything. 

***

8:00 pm present time

Keith had to back. He had to beg Lance for forgiveness. Tell him he didn't mean. Tell that he loved him. Keith needed to- 

"Keith!" He turned around to see Lance standing behind him. Oh god.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: oh I'll make a happy chapter   
> Also: make it angsty as fuck   
> Me: okay 
> 
> I am so sorry for the angst


	22. Please be safe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lance's perspective

6:00 am that morning 

Lance had woken up feeling better than normal. He actually felt great for the first time in a long time. He smiled and grabbed his phone to text Keith. Lance had some how managed to get himself at 6:00 am everyday just so he could say good morning to his boyfriend. He was a bit giddy to talk to him because he spent last planning the most perfect date for his wonderful boyfriend. 

Lancelot: good morning beautiful 

Lancelot: sleep well?

It didn't even take Keith a minute to text back. 

Dat gay: yeah I did. You? 

Lance grinned. 

Lancelot: I slept great! 

Lancelot: so babe I was thinking...

Dat gay: oh no that's not good 

The Cuban boy snorted. 

Lancelot: ...

Lancelot: I will ignore your sass because I love you 

Lancelot: so I was thinking about we haven't been on a real date in a while so I thought I would take you out tonight when you got out of work. 

Dat gay: sounds great! So where do you plan on taking me?

Lancelot: surprise ;) 

Dat gay: you're the worst 

Lancelot: but you love me 

Dat gay: ya I do 

Lance felt his heart go fluttering. Keith loved him. Keith *loved* him. Keith loved *him*. Him of all people. Out of all the people on this planet Keith had chose him. Keith loved him. 

Lancelot: <3 

He wasn't sure if it would always be like this, but right now he was happy. He was safe. He was loved. And right now he was okay with just being happy. 

Dat gay: <3 

Lance would get to see him in government class at 8:00 but that seemed an eternity away. 

***

7:00 am 

Lance didn't have any classes for another hour so he helped make breakfast with Hunk and Katie (Hunk wanted to make sure him and Katie got at least one real meal before dinner that night). Hunk was flipping pancakes, Katie was cutting up fruit, and Lance was scrambling eggs. It reminded Lance of the Saturday mornings him and family would make breakfast together. It was fun and familiar. 

"So Lance I finished that book you gave me yesterday, and I don't know how but now I simultaneously love you and hate you for making me read it." Katie said. Lance laughed. 

"Now you know my pain." He deadpanned. "Yeah Reyna called me crying when she finished it." 

"What are you two going on about?" Hunk asked from the griddle. 

"More happy than not by Adam Silvera." They both said. 

"Oh that book you guys refused to put down! Yeah it next on my list, I'll read it after I finish I'll give you the sun." 

"I love I'll give you the sun." Katie sighed. 

"Same." Lance said. "I'm going to force Keith to read Carry On and try to convince him to go as Baz for Halloween." 

"Please do." Hunk said. "That would be the best thing that would ever happen to me." 

"Can I go as Penelope?!?!" Katie exclaimed. 

"Oh I can go as Ebb!" Hunk said excitedly. 

"Oh god yes! And Allura can go as Fiona!" Lance said. 

"Yes!" Katie yelled, 

"Shay can be Agatha." Hunk suggested. 

"Perfect! And Shiro can be the Mage and Matt can be Lucy." Lance smiled when his two friends burst out in laughter. 

"Oh my god this will be even better than when we went as the PJO crew!" Katie exclaimed. 

"I don't know. Matt made an amazing Piper." Hunk said.

"I still can't believe we got Keith to be Nico." Lance said.

"Keith is the literal incarnation of Nico and no one can convince me different." Katie stated. 

"Agreed." Hunk nodded. Lance grinned at his friends. He didn't know how he was blessed with such amazing gobbers as his best friends. His second family. Lance knew today was going to be a good day. 

***

8:00 am 

Lance made his way down the hall to Professor's Zarkon's class room. He said hello to the people he passed by in the hall (even Varkon the weird security guard who once almost arrested Lance and his friends because they were dressed as pirates). He was in an amazing mood which was only enhanced when he saw Keith already sitting at his desk when he got to class. Lance smirked and walked up behind him. 

"How's the most beautiful boy in the world doing today?" Lance whispered. He was proud of coming up with something so smooth practically on the spot. Someone should give him an award. Keith turned around and smirked. 

"I don't know how is he?" His boyfriend replied. It took a second for Lance to figure out what he meant but as soon as he did he felt his face burst into flames. 

"Shut up Keith." He murmured. Keith laughed. 

"So you can dish it out but you can't take it?" He asked. Lance glared at him for a second before he gave up pretending to be annoyed with him, because goddamn Keith was one of the most adorable gobbers in the world and Lance loved that about him. 

"You're very lucky that I think you're cute." Lance said as he kissed Keith's forehead. He looked especially cute today, he had on a red and black checked flannel, black jeans, a pair of converse, and his black hair was tied up into a small ponytail. As soon as he pulled back Keith pulled him back and kissed his nose. 

"Oh I am." He whispered. Jesus Christ this boy was going to be the death of him. 

"God Keith, I love you." As usual the moment he placed his lips on Keith's he felt the mini fireworks going off inside of him. Lance wasn't sure how long they were like that but soon enough he heard Professors Zarkon's booming voice from the front of the class room. 

"Would everyone take their seats please!" The two boys jumped back from each other both blushing deeply. Lance gave the teacher an apologetic look and then looked back at his boyfriend.

"Well I'll see you after class." He whispered. A grin broke across Keith's face. 

"Yeah you will." Lance smiled at him and made his way across the room to his own desk next to his friend Plaxum. Now if Lance wasn't absolutely smitten with Keith he might of actually liked her (she was beautiful, really nice, and actually really funny) (plus Lance liked her friends) but he hadn't even thought about dating another human being ever since he realized he was crazy about Keith. As soon as he sat down Plaxum gave him a look. 

"What?" He asked. 

"He has got you wrapped around his little finger." She scoffed. Lance took one more look of his boyfriend and sighed. 

"Yeah he does." He said with a goofy little smile which made her just roll her eyes. 

"Dork." She scoffed again. Yeah he was. But didn't love tend to make you a dork sometimes?

***

9:00 am

Lance had begun to count the hours till his and Keith's date. Eight more left. God six couldn't come soon enough. 

***

10:00 am 

His phone started blowing up with texts during his class with Professor Thace. 

Simply a badass: it's official 

Simply a badass: Carson is the girl I'm going to marry one day

Lance laughed at his twins text. 

Lancelot: as much as a approve of this I've gotta ask what spurred this on

Lancelot: I thought you planned on not getting married

Lancelot: that marriage was to final 

Simply a badass: I know what I said but Carson has official changed my mind

Lancelot: why????

Simply a badass: because I'm in love with her 

Lance rolled his eyes at the phone. 

Lancelot: that much is obvious 

Lancelot: explain

Simply a badass: okay okay! 

Simply a badass: this is going to sound ridiculous tho

Lancelot: try me 

Simply a badass: so we were eating tacos for dinner last night 

Lancelot: I want tacos 

Simply a badass: shut up Lance 

Simply a badass: and she looked at me with a mouth full of food (she somehow still managed to look beautiful) and I just thought to myself "wow I want to marry this woman" 

Simply a badass: and yeah that's the story 

Lancelot: that's... Adorable 

Lancelot: Reyna do you know what this means?!?!

Simply a badass: nope 

Lance rolled his eyes again. His sister was a impossible case.

Lancelot: you found true love! 

Simply a badass: yeah no I'm not following 

Lancelot: ugh 

Lancelot: you found you're soulmate! 

Simply a badass: Lance you know I don't believe in that bullshit

Lancelot: ugh you're such a party pooper

Simply a badass: destiny and soulmates is to closely related to religion and I don't swing that way man

Lance was honestly surprised his eyes hadn't rolled out of his skull with amount of rolling they do. 

Lancelot: if not your soulmate then what would you call Carson?

Simply a badass: a human being I might want to spent the rest of my life with some day 

Simply a badass: I believe that there are many people who could be the one you're "meant to be with" but it's your choice to pick who that person is 

Lance thought about that for a second. He guessed that made sense, but he still liked the idea soulmates better. Having that one person made for you and an only for you. He thought about Keith. If it was like how Reyna said, that you have the choice to choose who you got to be meant for, Lance would choose Keith. Seven hours left. 

***

11:00 am 

Six Hours left. 

*** 

12:00 pm 

For lunch Lance went out with Plaxum to help her with Spanish, but his mind was else where. Five hours left.

***

1:00 pm 

Keith would be heading off to work by now. Four hours left. 

***

2:00 pm

Lance was trying not to freak out. His car decided to shit out for one last time before dying forever... On the side of the road. He had been on his way home from school and it started making what Pidge describe as dying cat noises. So he pulled over and the noises stopped, but is car wouldn't start again. 

"Damnit!" He yelled as he was looking up ways to fix a car on his phone, but it really was no use (he didn't know shit about cars). "I have a boyfriend I have to go on a date with later!" Lance shouted at the car. He kicked one of the wheels. 

"You okay Lance?" He turned around to see that Plaxum had drove up next to him. 

"I'm fine but I think my car has finally bit the dust." He groaned. 

"Well I don't know anything about cars but I can get my friend to look at it." She said.

"Would you?" 

"Yeah dude." She grinned. "Let me call him." Fifteen minutes later Plaxum's friend (his name was rolo) showed up. It took him twenty minutes to look over the car before he announced that it was dead for good." Lance wanted to scream.

"Are you sure?" Rolo just nodded gravely. "Goddamnit. Well thanks anyways for driving all the way out here for nothing." Rolo just shrugged and got in his car and drove off. Lance pulled out his phone so he could call Keith to reschedule their date.

"What are you doing?" Plaxum asked. 

"Calling Keith. We had a date tonight but now I have no way to get there." He explained sadly. Hunk and Pidge were going to go watch a movie, Shiro and Matt were going to dinner, Allura and Shay were out doing cute stuff, and he couldn't ask Keith to pick him up because he wanted to keep the whole date a surprise. 

"I can take you." 

"Really?" 

"Yeah, that's what friends are for right?" She shrugged. Lance rushed forward and hugged her.

"Thank you so much Plax!" He exclaimed. 

"Please stop hugging me." Lance quickly let go and got in her car. 

"It's not till later so we can hang out at my apartment until it time." Plaxum nodded as she started to drive. Lance smiled. Three more hours. 

*** 

3:00 pm

Lance had decided to shot Keith a text to update him on the situation. 

Lancelot: hey my car isn't working (again) (kill me) can you meet me at that restaurant downtown????

Dat gay: you're going to have to be more specific Lance there are like 50 different restaurants downtown. 

Shit he hadn't thought this through. 

Lancelot: ugh I wanna keep it a surprise! 

Lancelot: just meet me at the park and we'll walk from there

Dat gay: okay

Dat gay: wait do you need me to pick you up?

Lancelot: nah Plaxum is giving me a ride 

It took Keith about two minutes to reply.

Dat gay: oh okay

Lance felt something in the pit of his stomach telling him something was wrong. Something was up with Keith. He shoved his worry to the back of his mind. Two hours left. 

***

4:00 pm 

One more hour. 

***

5:00 pm 

They had 60 minutes till they had to meet downtown and Plaxum and taken it on herself to make Lance look good. She picked out a blue short sleeved button down and khakis and then proceeded to style Lance's hair. 

"There!" She said while clapping her hands. "You're beautiful!" 

"Thank you Plaxum you have been a godsend today." She blushed. 

"Like I said what are friends for." They got in the car and drove downtown. Lance made her stop the car at a flower shop where he picked up a Bouquet of red roses (Keith's favorite). 

***

6:00 pm

He saw Keith walking towards him. Lance felt a chill go down his spine. Every alarm in his body was going off telling him something was wrong. Keith was walking slowly and he looked pale and tired. But Lance put on his brave face and smiled. If something was around Keith would tell him. Keith was finally in front of him. 

"Hey beautiful," he whispered as leaned forward and kissed his boyfriend. "These are for you." He said while blushing. Lance handed him the Bouquet. "I saw these and thought of you." Lance explained. It was cheesy but Keith'a cute little flustered expression was worth it. 

"Thank you..." Keith whispered. 

"So here's the plan..." Lance looked at keith and his heart dropped. Something was horribly wrong. "Hey are you okay?" 

"I wanna break up!" Keith shouted, his eyes welling up with tears. Lance felt three things at once. Confusion. Shock. Hurt. He felt so much hurt. Why was Keith breaking up with him? Why did Keith want to leave him? He thought Keith loved him. 

"What... What are you talking about Keith?" Lance said, tears beginning to fill his own eyes. 

"I need to break up with you..." Keith was crying now. Lance tried to rack his brain about everything he did. Did he annoy him too much? Was he too clingy? Was he not enough

"Wa- was it something I did?" Lance whimpered. 

"No!" Keith exclaimed. His expression was sincere and sad. Maybe Lance hadn't done anything. "It's me! I just..." Keith wouldn't look Lance in the eyes. "I gotta go." And he ran back where he came from. It took a moment for Lance to react again but he called his name and ran after him but Keith was gone. He ran back to Plaxum's car and told her what happened. He couldn't stop crying. His mind was going through all the worse case scenarios and sadly Keith actually meaning what he said was at the bottom. At the top was the possibility he might lose Keith tonight. He couldn't lose Keith. He couldn't. 

***

7:00 pm

Lance had been looking for Keith for an hour now. He had checked Keith's apartment, his apartment, the Garrison, hot topic, and all of Keith's favorite restaurants. Plaxum (bless her) had been driving him around the whole time (he really needed to get a new car) and comforting him. 

"It's going to be okay Lance." She would say. "I'm sure he didn't mean it." Lance knew Keith didn't mean it. He knew Keith. He knew that Keith had been going through something and he had tried to get him to talk to him about it. Maybe he should of pressed harder. Maybe- no Lance knew he made a good choice by not making Keith. Keith needed to come to him about it. And Lance needed to just find him and be there for him. He had called his friends for help in the search (they would immediately call him if they found Keith). He had to find him. He *needed* to know Keith was okay. Except he knew Keith wasn't okay. He needed to know that Keith was safe. 

He sat in the front seat of Plaxum's car with his knees pulled up to his chest, crying quietly and trying to think of any places they hadn't checked. He kept whispering "Please be safe. Please let me find you. Please don't leave me." Lance had never been so afraid in his life. Not when Lotor had hit him. Not when Reyna had gotten into that accident. Not when he had sat on his with pen and paper in his hands and a bottle of pills on his dresser. Lance couldn't lose Keith. Keith.... Keith was the man he was in love with. Keith was the first person he had ever dated that made him feel truly loved and safe. Keith was .... He was Lance's everything. Lance refused to lose him. 

"Is there anywhere that had special meaning to him?" Plaxum asked. "Anywhere special to the both of you?" Then it hit him. 

"The beach! Go to the beach!" Lance exclaimed. Plaxum nodded and started to drive towards the beach. He had to find Keith. 

***

8:00 pm 

As soon as they arrived at the beach Lance jumped out of the car and ran. 

"Please be here. Please be here. Please be here." He chanted. And sure enough there was a pale boy with black hair sitting right on the beach. "Keith!" He exclaimed. The boy turned around tears streaming down his face. Oh thank god. Lance had never been so relived in his life. Keith was safe. Keith was here. But the night wasn't over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second to last angsty ass chapter for the whole fic I swear


	23. I'm here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: so many tears ahead

Keith 

Lance was here. Lance had found him. Lance. Lance. Lance. Keith's mind was racing at a hundred miles per hour. Lance was here. Keith opened his mouth to speak but all he could do was let out a sob. Lance's eyes widened and rushed forward to wrap him in his arms. 

"I'm here." Lance whispered. Keith cried into his chest and held him as tightly as he could. He was never letting go of this boy ever again. 

*** 

Lance

Finding Keith on that beach was the most reliving feeling in the world. Keith didn't leave him. Keith was still here. Keith stared at him, eyes wide and full of sadness, and he opened his mouth to say something but all the came out was strangled sob that broke Lance's heart. He rushed forward and wrapped his arms tightly around Keith. 

"I'm here." He whispered into Keith's hair. Keith tightened his grip on Lance like he thought Lance would run away from him. He wasn't. Lance would stay with this boy for as long as Keith would let him. He wasn't leaving. 

***

Keith 

Lance was whispering quiet words into his ear. "I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. I love you." Keith just cried in his arms. What did he do to do deserve this man? 

*** 

Lance 

Eventually Keith found his voice again. 

"I'm so sorry!" He sobbed. "I'm so sorry I didn't mean any of it! Please forgive me!" Lance nuzzled his face into Keith's hair. Oh Keith, Lance thought to himself, Keith I'm here. 

*** 

Keith 

"You're already forgiven." Lance whispered. "Just please don't scare me like that..." His boyfriend made a sound that sound like a soft sob. "I was so scared Keith." The other boy was confused. Scared? Scared of what? 

***

Lance 

"Scared?" Keith whimpered. Lance was crying into Keith's hair now. 

"I was scared I had lost you forever... I was scared that you might leave me." Lance's chest hurt. "I can't lose you Keith. You mean so much to me." 

*** 

Keith

"I'm so sor-" Keith stared but Lance cut him off. 

"No more saying sorry." He whispered." Lance placed a kiss on his forehead. " C'mon lets go home." 

***

Lance 

He helped Keith up to the car. Lance didn't realize how cold Keith must of been till they got in and he saw that he was shaking. They climbed I the back of Plaxum's car and Lance just held Keith close and tight. 

"Where are we going?" She asked quietly. 

"Home." Lance replied. She nodded and turned back to the front without asking any more questions. Lance reminded himself that he owed his life to her now and would never be able to repay her. The drive was silent and the whole time but somehow it was almost comforting. Comforting to have Keith in his arms knowing that he was safe. When they finally got back to Lance's apartment complex Lance gave thanked Plaxum and ushered Keith up to his apartment. Once inside he went to his room and some sweats and a tee shirt for Keith. 

"Go shower." He said quietly. "We can talk afterwards." Keith nodded and headed off to the bathroom. While Keith showered Lance changed his own clothes and made some tea for the both of them. About twenty minutes later Keith walked back to the sitting room where Lance was waiting. Lance laughed a bit when he saw Keith his his clothes. Keith laughed a bit too. 

"I think they're too big." Keith finally said.

"I think so." Lance agreed. He handed a cup of tea to his boyfriend as he sat down. Keith looked down at the cup with a expression Lance couldn't read. "It's green. Your favorite." He explained quietly with a soft smile. 

"Lance..." Keith whispered, eyes full of tears and sadness. 

***

Keith 

He was going to cry again. He didn't remember the last time he had cried this much. He didn't deserve Lance. He had just broken up with him and ran away from. He had just scared Lance half to death. And yet... Lance was still here... Making tea for him. Lance still loved him. Keith looked at him. 

"Why do you love me?" He asked. 

***

Lance 

"Why do you love me?" Keith had asked him. Lance was ready to go down the fucking list. But he knew Keith just needed a simple answer. 

"I love you because... Because you're the first person who actually made me feel like I was worth loving." Lance said. "I love you because you make me feel loved... I love you because you love me." 

*** 

Keith 

Oh. 

***

Lance 

"Lance..." Keith whispered. 

"I love you so much Keith." Lance said. Keith sat down his cup and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. 

"I love you too." And in that moment Lance knew they were going to be okay. It might take a bit of time but one day they would be okay. 

***

Keith 

Sitting there with Lance in his arms he knew that everything was going to be alright.

***

Lance 

"Do you want to talk about it?" Lance said after for what seemed like hours. "You don't have to but I'm here if you do." He couldn't see Keith but Lance could hear him take a deep breath. 

"No I need to talk about it." Keith finally said. He let go of Lance and looked down at his hands. "I don't deserve you." 

"What?" Lance was confused. What did Keith mean he didn't deserve him? 

"I don't deserve you." Keith said again. "Lance you're just so wonderful and perfect and me... Me I'm flawed. I'm so afraid I'll never be enough for you and that you'll find someone better for you... I'm so scared of losing you..." Keith let out a little sob. "And I love you so much... You're the most important person in my life... If I lost you it would be like losing my better half. And I thought if I let you go you would be happier without me..." Lance's heart was breaking. Lance thought Keith knew how much he loved him, how happy he was with him, but he guessed not. So the only solution was to show him. 

***

Keith 

Lance leaned forward and cupped his face in his hands. 

"Oh Keith... You have made me the happiest person in the world and no one could make me happier." He used his thumb to wipe a tear away from Keith's cheek. "You're the best thing that has ever happened to me. So you don't have to ever worry about me being unhappy and leaving you for someone better for me because I don't think there is anyone who could be better for me than you." He pressed their foreheads together. "I love you."

"Lance..." Keith whimpered. "What if I mess up?" 

"We're both going to mess up." He said softly. "We're both flawed people and neither of us are perfect. That's what makes us human beings." Lance said. 

"Okay..." 

"It so comforting tho to know that I'm as important to you as you are to me." Keith's eyes shot up at his boyfriend. 

"What do you mean?" Lance smiled and kissed his nose. 

"I mean you're my world Keith." He whispered. Keith had never felt more relived in his life. 

***

Lance 

"Is there anything else you want to talk about?" Lance asked. He had to look down at his boyfriend because sometime durning their talk Keith had somehow ended up in his lap. Which Lance wasn't complaining about. 

"Yeah there is..." Keith said. "It's stupid though." 

"I highly doubt that it's stupid." 

"But it is." 

"Keith if it was making you this upset then it's not stupid." He felt Keith take a deep breath. 

"Fine." He mumbled. "I was jealous..." 

"Jealous? Jealous of what?" 

"A few things." 

"Well tell me." He felt Keith take another deep breath. 

"Well it's mainly two things." 

"Okay." 

"I was... I was jealous of... I was jealous of Plaxum." He mumbled. Lance looked down at his boyfriend again. 

"What?" 

"I was jealous of Plaxum." Keith repeated. Lance started laughing. Keith shoved him a bit. "Hey stop it!" 

"I'm sorry!" Lance gasped for air. "But you're jealous of Plaxum?!" 

"Yes!" 

"Really?" 

"Yes!" 

"Why?" Keith looked away from him.

"Because she's pretty and nice." 

"Yeah but we're just friends!" 

"She doesn't like that you're just friends." Keith grumbled. Lance stared at his boyfriend with a raised brow.

"You think Plaxum likes me?" Keith threw his hands up in exasperation. 

"I know she does!" 

"How?" 

"Because she has the look!" 

"What look!?" Lance laughed.

"The look!" Keith exclaimed. "I know cause I had the look all the time and Shiro would point it out every time!" 

"Keith..." Lance said seriously. "Do you by chance have a crush on me?" 

"Lance we're dating of course I have a crush on you." Lance laughed again but then he got serious again. 

"Keith you don't need to be jealous of anyone because I'm not going to be falling for anyone else anytime soon." Lance nuzzled Keith's head. "Why would I when I have you?" 

"You're such a cheese ball." 

"Yeah but you love that me."

"Yeah I do..." 

***

Keith 

"What was the second thing?" Lance's asked. 

"What?" 

"The second you were jealous about." 

"Oh..." Keith shifted in Lance's lap so that he was facing him. 

"Do you still want to talk about it?" Keith could hear the concern in Lance's voice. Keith thought for a second. This wasn't going to be easy but he needed to tell someone and he knew Lance wouldn't hate him for it. 

"Yeah I do..." Keith looked at his boyfriend. "I was jealous of you and your family." Lance looked at him with confusion. "I was jealous because you had what I never had. My mom left when I was two and dad died when I was five. Shiro's mom became my legal Guardian after that and they were great and all but... I never felt like I was apart of their family." 

"Oh Keith.." Lance whispered. Keith looked away. 

"Then we started dating and you started telling me about your parents and your siblings and I was jealous because that's all I've ever wanted." He looked up at his boyfriend to see that he was crying. "I'm sorry I know I'm an awful person to be jealous for feeling this..." 

"No it doesn't make you an awful person. You were just cheated early in life and that's not fair." 

"Lance..." Keith whimpered. 

"C'mere." Lance whispered. Keith shifted again and Lance wrapped his arms around him. "I'll share my family with you. They'll love you." Keith felt the tears already falling down his cheeks (God the tears were just never ending tonight) but it was happy tears this time. 

"Thank you Lance." 

"Anytime babe." They sat there for another hour before Keith started yawning. "You tired?" Lance asked sleepily. Keith just nodded. "C'mon lets go to bed then." Lance pulled Keith off the couch. Keith quickly realized that Lance was taking him to his bedroom. 

"I can sleep on the couch!" Keith said quickly, his face bright red. "Or I can have Shiro come pick me up!" 

"Babe it's one in the morning just come sleep with me." Lance said, it took him a minute realize how that sounded. "Oh." He said with wide eyes and a blush covered face. 

"Yeah.." 

"Well we won't... We won't do any thing... You know.." Lance wasn't looking at him any more. "I'm not ready for that anyways... After being with Lotor I just want to take it slow if that's okay with you.." Keith smiled softly and kissed Lance on the cheek. 

"That is absolutely okay with me." He whispered. Lance looked relived and kissed Keith. 

"Thank you. So are you okay with just sleeping with me?" 

"Yeah I am." 

"Okay let's go then cause I'm tired." 

"Okay.." He let Lance pull him into his room where they immediately crawled into Lance's bed. 

"Goodnight Keith." Lance whispered as he turned off the light. 

"Goodnight Lance." He whispered back and he buried his face into lance's chest.

"I love you." Keith smiled softly. 

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT TOOK ME ALL DAY TO WRITE THIS BUT ITS DONE!!! IM GOING TO BED NOW GOODNIGHT


	24. Who has cutest significant other

Asexual bird: WERE LEAVING FOR DISNEY LAND TOMORROW PTHER FUCKERS!!!

Klance trash #1: FUCK YEAH 

Lancelot: ARE YOU GUYS FUCKING READY?!?!?!

Mattpatt: FUCK YEAH 

Dat gay: the hype men and women are ready I think 

Mom: you think?!?!

Mom: Lance and Pidge already have their bags packed

Mom: they've been running around the apartment yell "DISNEY LAND!" Over and over again.

Space dad: Matt has been acting a similar way 

Rock goddess: I'm so excited you guys! 

Rock goddess: this is going to be so much fun! 

Klance trash #1: who is the one person you want to see at Disney world? 

Klance trash #1: mine is belle 

Asexual bird: Mulan 

Dat gay: Winnie the Pooh 

Lancelot: Mary Fucking Poppins 

Space dad: buzz light year 

Rock goddess: Snow White 

Mattpatt: Rapunzel 

Mom: Cinderella 

Lancelot: Reyna says she wants to meet Mulan as well 

Lancelot: Carson says she wants to meet Merida

Asexual bird: so what's the plan? 

Lancelot: so we will drive there tomorrow and that's about a nine hour drive 

Lancelot: so we should leave by 8:30 so can have an hour to eat lunch and get to my house by dinner 

Lancelot: mind you this doesn't account for traffic 

Klance trash #1: you really have this figured out 

Lancelot: dude I have driven from here to home so many times its ridiculous

Lancelot: anyways

Lancelot: the next day I want to take you guys to my favorite beach 

Mom: Veradera? 

Lancelot: that's the one 

Lancelot: so we'll spend the day there and then the next day we'll spend the whole day at Disney

Asexual bird: IM SO FUCKING EXCITED 

Mattpatt: IM GOING TO THROW UP IM SO EXCITED 

Dat gay: *throws confetti in the air* 

Dat gay: yay

Rock goddess: not to break the excitement 

Rock goddess: but how exactly are we getting there?

Dat gay: yeah how are we doing transportation 

Dat gay: I don't have a car 

Asexual bird: and neither do I 

Rock goddess: or me 

Klance trash #1: I have a moped but I don't think that would help 

Dat gay: your car is deceased 

Dat gay: Shiro and matts car only sits four

Dat gay: and hunks car is literally missing a seat 

Asexual bird: you mean you broke it 

Dat gay: we promised to never talk about that again 

Rock goddess: do I even want to know?

Asexual bird: :) 

Mom: I'll tell you later 

Klance trash #1: so how are we getting there 

Mom: oh no he's smirking 

Space dad: this can only end badly

Lancelot: oh calm your tits you guys 

Lancelot: I just happen to know a guy who owns a van

Lancelot: and I just thought about how nice it would be for us to take it and go on a little road trip together as a family 

Space dad: Lance 

Space dad: we're going to kill each other 

Lancelot: nah 

Lancelot: I've got it all figured out 

Lancelot: we'll switch out driver every hour 

Lancelot: one person is going to have to take two hours though cause there are eight of and nine hours 

Mom: that's not so bad

Klance trash #1: it could work 

Dat gay: my boyfriend isn't only cutest but he's smart too 

Lancelot: aw babe! 

Mattpatt: yeah but he's not as cute as Shiro 

Rock goddess: well I with think my significant others are the cutest 

Mattpatt: .....

Mattpatt: well then we have ourselves in a bit of a pickle 

Dat gay: Lance is the cutest 

Dat gay: I'm sorry I don't make the rules 

Mattpatt: no Shiro 

Rock goddess: yesterday Allura took me out on a picnic 

Rock goddess: and this morning hunk came over just to make me breakfast 

Dat gay: well for our first date Lance took me to find UFOS 

Mattpatt: Shiro learned how to knit so he could make us matching sweater 

Lancelot: guys guys guys! 

Lancelot: those are all adorable and all but there is only one significant other who's the cutest 

Lancelot: and its Keith 

Mattpatt: no 

Mattpatt: just no 

Klance trash #1: no Shay is 

Mom: no Shay is 

Asexual bird: okay okay! 

Asexual bird: I get all of your significant others are adorable 

Asexual bird: but I think I'm the real winner with Craig here 

Asexual bird: I mean can your significant other make you coffee, tea, and hot chocolate 

Dat gay: Lance can do all of that 

Dat gay: and he's not a machine 

Asexual bird: well I prefer machines

Asexual bird: so yeah 

Space dad: are we really having this argument 

Mattpatt: yes 

Asexual bird: yes 

Dat gay: yes 

Klance trash #1: yes 

Rock goddess: yes 

Mom: yes 

Lancelot: yes 

Space dad: well I'm going to stop it now 

Space dad: we can't argue about this sort of thing 

Mom: Shiros right 

Mom: all of significant others are great in their own ways

Lancelot: aw Hunk that's adorable 

Space dad: besides... No one can compete with Matt 

Dat gay: LISTEN HERE YOU MOTHER FUCKER 

***

Lancelot: well no matter what the others say 

Lancelot: I think you're the cutest 

Dat gay: well I think you're wrong 

Lancelot: agree to disagree?

Dat gay: sure

Lancelot: great now come over I'm bored and I love you 

Dat gay: be there ten 

Dat gay: love you too 

Lancelot: :) 

*** 

Later that night when Keith got home from lance's apartment (they had ended playing monopoly which Lance cheated at the whole time) he found Shiro pacing their living room. 

"C'mon I can do this. It will only matter one time only one time is important." He was muttering to himself. 

"Shiro is everything alright?" Keith asked as he shut the front door. The older man jumped up and quickly turned to face him. 

"Oh it's you." He said relived. "I thought you were Matt for a second."

"Why were you relived that I wasn't Matt?" Keith asked as he hung his jacket on the coat rack. 

"No reason!" Shiro squeaked. Keith glared at him suspiciously. 

"Shiro..." 

"Keith nothing's going on." 

"Why don't I believe you?" Keith said with a raised brow. 

"I don't know why don't you?" Shiro said, mirroring Keith's expression. Keith just rolled his eyes and shook his head. Maybe he had been wrong. Maybe Shiro still acted like his brother sometimes. Maybe he was the one that pushed him away. Maybe it's time to let him back in.

"Hey can I talk to you?" Keith said as he sat down on the couch. Shiro facial expression instantly turned serious and concerned. 

"Is it about what happened last week?" He asked as he sat down next to him. "So I had asked Lance about what happened but he said that it wasn't his right to tell anyone." Keith reminded himself to treasure his boyfriend for all of eternity because he was truly blessed. 

"Yeah it is." Keith whispered. His chest felt tight and his hands were shaking but he knew he needed to tell someone other than Lance. "It was a multitude of the things that had been building up but it was mainly because..." Keith bit his lip. "I felt alone."

"Alone?" 

"Alone." Keith repeated. "Everyone I know has a family who loves and cares about them. Lance, Hunk, Shay, Pidge and Matt, even you and Allura have someone. But me? I don't have anyone." 

"Keith..." 

"I don't even know who my mom is and I don't even remember my dad." Keith was fighting back tears at this point and he refused to look at Shiro. "And I know I had you and your mom but I never felt I belonged... I always felt like the third wheel." 

"Keith you weren't the third wheel." Shiro said. 

"Well I felt like one." He muttered. "And when you started dating Matt it felt like you didn't even want to hang out with me anymore. I just felt.... Alone." 

"Keith please look at me." Shiro begged. The younger man looked up and to find his friends eyes shinning with tears. 

"You're not alone." He said. "I know it may feel like it sometimes but you are never alone." 

"Shiro..." Keith was crying now. 

"Family isn't determined by blood Keith but by the love you feel from them. And by God you have a family Keith. A family that will love you and support you till the end of time. Just take a look at Lance I'm 100% sure that boy would take a bullet for you." Shiro wiped face with his hand. "And I'm sorry I made you feel like that and I wish you would of told me sooner but I never wanted to stop being your brother. Sometimes life just happens and we all get caught up in the madness of it all. I'm sorry Keith. I'm so sorry. I promise I'll try to make more of an effort to just be your brother again." Shiro said with a smile. Keith smiled back at him. 

"I would like that." 

"Good. Is that all you wanted to talk to me about?" Keith nodded. "Okay but if you think of something else I'm here to talk to." 

"Okay." 

"Now go get some sleep we have a long day tomorrow." Keith nodded and started to make his way to his room. "Hey Keith." He turned back to see Shiro looking at him. 

"Yeah?" 

"I'm proposing to Matt this weekend." Shiro said quickly, his face covered with a light blush. "That's why I was freaking out and talking to myself. I just wanted you to know." Keith smiled. 

"Do I get to be your best man?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter seemed at but short and rushed I just really want to get the next part


	25. Hey y'all I might be screwed

So I told one of my cousins that I was writing this and I think he might of accidentally snitched on me. It's not his fault I just should of kept my mouth shut. But yeah I might be in trouble my mom has kind of talked to me about about but my dad hasn't yet so who the hell knows! If I am in trouble I'm actually prepared this time (go me) turns out one of the websites not blocked on school computers is Ao3. So yeah if I do get my phone taken away updates will still be happening just slower but I will finish this damn story even if it kills me!


	26. Soooooo where have I been....

Well hello there! I'm not deaden case you were wondering! So I haven't been for like two months why? Well kiddos there are four reasons for that (actual reasons and not excuses for once). So let's just go through them shall we. 

1: the whole drama with my parents. It didn't turn out to be much but it still made me SUPER paranoid about everything and I just couldn't get into writing. 

2: Fandom discourse. Oh Voltron fandom I love you dearly but lately you just seemed to be more frustrating than ever! Literally when I would go through some of the tags on tumblr I would get physically ill from some of the stuff I saw. Usually I can deal with discourse pretty well but it had just gotten really bad.

3: I had lost a lot of inspiration for writing. And this flows into reason four which is drumroll please! 

4: My depression came back ten fold! Yay! I wanna die! Just kidding I'm a lot better not cause we finally found a psychiatrist that would take our insurance. But for awhile there I was just in a really dark place and couldn't do anything but try to survive. 

So yeah with all those things coming at me at once I thought it would be best for me to step back and take a break for a bit. But now I'm back! I posted a one shot for BMC, I'm currently working on the last few chapters of this fic, and I'm planning on writing a bunch of stuff for not only the Voltron fandom *cough* mainly Dear Evan Hansen, Be more chill, and heathers *cough*. So yeah once again I'm very sorry for the radio silence but sometimes taking a break is the best thing for you. Also I encourage you all to fight against discourse and make the Voltron fandom a safe place for everyone! If you have any questions leave them in the comments and I'll try to answer them to the best of my abilities!


End file.
